The Second Coming
by BunBunBabe
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are back for their third year. Not only is there danger but feelings start to grow between two unlikely people. AUish, more Sirius Black and Voldemort then the third book. Please Review as well
1. The Failed Attempt

**Summary:Harry, Ron and Hermione are back for their third year. Not only is there danger but feelings start to grow between two unlikely people. AUish, more Sirius Black and Voldemort then the third book. Please Review as well**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, If I did then Harry and Draco, or Harry and Snape would be making out in every book and movie.**

**Chapter 1: The Failed Attempt**

The crackling and hissing sounds emitted from the slightly damp wood that sat in the gate as the flames licked and heated the wood. The fire was the only source of light in the room, two figures stood with their backs to the door.

"My lord… no matter how many times we try it always seems to end badly" a voice said as it backed away from the other figure next to him, a loud crunching beneath his feet filled the silence.

"Numerous attempts have been made… each one has shown me where I have made my mistakes, I just need to keep trying." Hissed the voice of the other man who kept to the very edge of the fire's light.

Silence once again filled the room; the stone hearth of the fireplace gave way to the dancing light that moved over it. Movement behind the men, a soft cooing that sounded as if it were a hiss came from the darkest corner of the room.

The taller of the two men turned around and made his way over to the corner of the room, his black robes sweeping behind him.

"So close this time…Now that I have gotten to this point there is no reason to turn back and just give up when we have come so far." The tall man said as he moved close to the source of the source of noise in the room.

The light of the fire seemed like a distant memory by the sheer size of the room. Large half moon and broken shards of what littered the floor seemed to grow larger.

"Master… I-" The smaller man started to speak but was silenced when his master raised his hand. His other hand dug within the black robes that covered his tall figure. When he withdrew his pale hand each finger was gently wrapped around a thin piece of wood.

Raising the thin strip of wood over his head he as he looked down upon something wrapped in an old weather beaten robe. Before he could form any words a loud crack filled the room. Another figure had entered the room; standing before the fire they blocked what little light made it to the back of the room.

"My lord, forgive me for intruding, I have an alternative that may help you" the cloaked figure said bowing before the man with the wand. Long billowing blonde hair fell from under the hood of the cloak.

Silence soon resumed in the room while the man with the want thought of how to punish his follower for intruding.

"As one of my more determined followers I will allow you to explain yourself before I decide if I should kill you or not."

Bowing lower till the rim of the hood brushed the feet of the man the voice spoke again. "My lord, I have news that will allow you to continue with your plans. My wife and I are your most humble servants…we will insure that your legacy will continue if anything should happen. You have my word as a wizard, a servant and a pure blood that you may trust us my lord." The blond man said calmly keeping his head down.

"You never cease to amaze me Lucius; I will allow this intrusion… I have your word that you will take great care that my legacy of wizarding control will continue. Now rise and return to your wife, she has already received her orders. I am sure that you know that if you fail me Lucius that you will not only have to fear me but so will your family, Now that you have been warned I suggest you run along now."

Lucius Malfoy stood up and walked past his lord, a man who looked more snake then man, whose name was feared to be spoken by many only called his name by those who do not fear him. Walking into the darker shadow cast by his lord, Lucius walked over to a clear spot where something lay wrapped in an old torn and tattered cloak.

"A name, give it a name once you are home, I will send Wormtail to make sure that everything is how I have ordered." hissed the tall snake man.

Lucius looked up holding the small bundle of robes close to his body. "A name my lord?" he asked. "I am sure that we will be able to think of one so fitting my lord." Lucius said as he disaperated before his lord.

"Wormtail, you are to wait until I call on you once again. You are dismissed, you are to wait and never speak of this meeting" Voldemort said waving his servant off.

When he was alone Voldemort walked back over to the fire and looked into the orange flames before looking at the snake laying before the fire to keep warm.

Voldemort disaperated and arrived at Godric's Hallow. Walking to a small cottage he looked through the picture window at a family of three.

Entering the home he finished off James Potter in a flash of green light. Making his way up the stairs he turned his wand on Lilly Potter and did away with her as well. Finally turning his wand on the small infant that looked at him he raised his wand.

"Avada Kedava…" he roared, another flash of green light filled the room and was rebounded off the infant and was sent back to its caster. The small cottage was obliterated in the attack.

Harry Potter laid there a small lightning shaped scar just below his hair line, at that very moment he would be famous for destroying the man who caused so much fear in the wizarding world.


	2. Thirteen and Twelve

**Chapter ****2:**** Thirteen and Twelve**

Harry Potter the boy who lived was starting his third term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Thirteen years had passed since he had been left to live with his muggle relatives.

As the scarlet train pulled into the Hogsmeade station, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley stood up from their seats and made their way down the jammed corridor to the exit.

"I never thought this would get harder" Ron said fighting his way past a group of Slytherin sixth years who were arguing about something.

Harry chuckled as the trio of Gryffindors finally made it to the exit only to be cut off by a blonde boy, he sneered at the trio. "Potter… Weasley…" Draco said not bothering to even acknowledge Hermione. A young girl stood behind Draco an equally cold look on her face. She was young her robes held no crest meaning she was a first year.

"I would like to get to the school soon Draco… now move out of my way" She commanded with such an authority that it took many surrounding the two by surprise when Malfoy followed orders of a girl younger than him. Draco sneered once again when he saw Ron looking at the girl as she pushed her way through the crowd. "Is there something that interests you, about my cousin Weasley?" he spat turning on his heel to catch up to the young girl.

Ron and Harry looked at each other and started to laugh. Hermione just huffed as they continued to walk out onto the platform. The familiar silhouette of Hagrid with his lantern bobbed around. Friends greeted one another after a long summer break.

Hermione led Ron and Harry to the carriages "last year you two missed them so of course you would have no idea where they are." She said pushing her brown hair out of her eyes. A basket under her arm inside a ginger cat hissed at being locked in the small basket.

"I still can't believe you bought that thing" Ron said pointing at the basket "it tried to kill me, not to mention you know who" Ron remarked pointing at a lump in his cloak pocket.

Harry was too busy to listen to his friends argue he kept his eyes on that girl who had bossed Malfoy like he was a house elf. Her hair was black unlike Draco who had platinum blonde hair like his mother and father. She walked with an air of being in control. She made her way over to a carriage that Harry, Ron and Hermione were just about to enter.

"You can wait for another one… I would rather ride with my own kind… not some Mudblood; it will ruin the fresh air… Goyle, get the door."

Vincent Crabb snickered as his friend walked over and opened the carriage door for Malfoy's cousin who was tiny compared to him.

Ron moved forward as if to start something with Malfoy when Harry grabbed the back of his robes. "It's not worth it… he'll just complain to Snape" Harry whispered trying to keep Ron out of trouble. Harry glared at Malfoy as he climbed in after the others.

"Circe your right the air in here smells so much better, it's cleaner I don't smell Mudbloods" Malfoy said loud enough for the Gryffindor trio to hear.

Hermione had forgotten she was angry at Ron when she heard what Malfoy said. "She was supposed to be a first year last year." Hermione said

Harry and Ron looked at her "What are you talking about?" They both asked as they started to climb into another carriage that had pulled up.

"I keep forgetting you two weren't here for the sorting last year. That girl her name was called last year, Malfoy stood up and said that she was his cousin and she wouldn't be starting till the next year. Supposedly she was very ill and was bed ridden for the entire year." Hermione said as she climbed into the carriage, closing the door behind her the bumpy ride began.

Ron looked across the seat at Hermione "So she is going to be a first year then?" he asked keeping his eyes on the basket in Hermione's lap."

The bushy haired girl shook her head "No she was getting private tutoring I heard, Malfoy was complaining on the train that he couldn't stay home as well and be tutored. So I guess she just has to be placed into a house is all."

"Slytherin probably" Ron mumbled "that whole lot is all in there, if she is a relative of Malfoy then she is in there as well"

Harry looked out the window as they passed the gates the winged boars stood at the top of the gates.

After a few more minutes everyone had arrived at the castle, students were finding friends and milling into the great hall.

"Nice to see you have decided to arrive like everyone else Potter" said an oily voice, slick with sarcasm.

Harry turned around and looked at the Potions teacher Severus Snape and glared, he knew that if he would have to tread softly around the one teacher that hated him with a passion.

"Of course I came on the train… I only came by flying car last year because the barrier at the train station was blocked if you remember Snape." Harry said his anger slowly began to grow.

Snape glared down at Harry "You need to learn some manners; you are like your father, so full of yourself" Snape said coldly.

At that moment Harry couldn't stop himself, pulling his wand out of his robes he held it inches from Snape's chest. "You have no right to say anything about my father… he was a better man then you will ever be!" Harry yelled as he took in deep breaths.

Snape gave a smirk and glanced down at the wand pointed to his chest. "Detention for one month every night, and let us see how about a hundred points from Gryffindor. That seems reasonable enough for threatening a teacher with your wand." Snape said smirking as he stepped back from the boy who lived.

Minerva McGonagall walked over to the small group that had gathered before the great hall.

"What is the meaning for this…? I'm sure everyone would like to get into the great hall to eat." McGonagall said as she walked through the throng of students to the inner circle.

Snape's smirk grew wider "So good of you to show up, I am sure you will agree to a month of detention and a hundred points from Gryffindor for threatening a teacher" Severus Snape remarked.

Harry stood rigid he knew that he had messed up; it hadn't occurred to him what he did. Hearing Snape speak ill of his father caused him to react without thinking.


	3. Pain with Punishment

**Chapter 3: Pain with Punishment**

Professor McGonagall stood with a shocked look on her face; her square glasses seemed too small for her eyes at the time. Her hands immediately rested on her hips making her look like a thinner older Mrs. Weasley. Professor McGonagall pursed her lips so tightly they looked as if they had vanished for a moment.

"It certainly is proper punishment, Mr. Potter you will be serving your detention starting tomorrow evening with Professor Snape and ending one month from tonight." McGonagall said sternly "Is that understood Potter?" She asked looking at the Gryffindor before her.

Harry glanced down at his feet before looking at the head of his house. "Yes I understand Professor" he said slowly putting his wand away in his robes. He glanced back over at Snape as he stood there basking in the glow of finally being able to bruise the ego of the famous Harry Potter.

"I look forward to this Potter, after a month I should hope that you learn respect for your teachers… to think after two years it still has yet to sink in." Snape said walking off, his robes billowing behind him.

Ron walked up behind Harry with Hermione at his side. "Forget about him, he had no right to say what he did. If I were you I would have jinxed him and be done with it" Ron remarked trying to make Harry feel better.

"You would want Harry to risk getting expelled before the term has even started, did you not learn last year?" Hermione said hotly.

Soon everyone slowly made their way into the great hall for the feast. The sorting having already taken place all that was left was the feast, start of term notices and then off to bed.

As Harry walked into the great hall he glanced over at the Slytherin table. Malfoy and his cousin were talking up a storm.

Food filled the plates as the chatter began to grow louder. Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise as if someone were watching him. Looking over his shoulder Harry noticed the young girl from the train was staring at him like a hawk.

When the food disappeared from the gold plates, Dumbledore stood before the students. "I have a few messages before the start of the new term, First years the forest that is on the grounds are strictly forbidden to all students and should be remembered by older students. Also Mr. Filch would like me to remind you about stink pellets and if you do not wish to serve detention with him for a month then I suggest you not use them." Dumbledore said chuckling as he looked over at Fred and George Weasley who both looked away at the mention of stink pellets. "I would also like to introduce our new defense against the dark arts teacher, Remus Lupin. I'm sure that you will all enjoy his lessons, he has informed me that you will be learning quite a lot this year." Dumbledore said as he looked around the great hall for a moment.

Harry along with a few others began to laugh at the latest message, When Dumbledore finished his speech he looked around at everyone as they rose from the house tables and made their way to their rooms to rest and enjoy their freedom before classes started the next day.

Circe raised herself from her seat a gang of Slytherin behind her, most of whom normally followed Draco around. She walked with an air around her of authority, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws backed away to avoid the small gang walking to the Slytherin common room.

Hermione watched as the group passed them, she could hear laughter as Circe spoke of something that made the others around her laugh.

"My uncle bought me a brand new broom, and auntie got me the best robes for when I'm not in class, the finest green silk, she says it goes great with my black hair and they aren't second hand like many people." Circe said loudly as she passed Ginny in her second hand robes.

Ron, Fred and George jumped from their seats their wands out pointed at Circe and Draco ready to curse them with every jinx they knew and some that weren't even sure would work. Percy walked over his prefect badge gleaming on his robes.

"Now, now the term hasn't even started yet and you three are already getting into trouble. What would mother say if she heard that you were starting to fight" Percy said moving between the five. He waited for Draco and Circe to leave before turning on his three younger brothers " How would you like it if I wrote to mother and said you three were expelled for fighting… not only would she box your ears but she would kill me for not stopping you" Percy fumed looking very much like Mrs. Weasley at that moment.

As Gryffindors walked past the giant hourglass in the entrance hall they noticed the -100 on the counter below the hour glass. Many looked behind them at Harry as he walked into the entrance hall. No one had too much hate on their face, many actually smiled that he had stood up to the potion master and lived to talk about it.

Harry felt relieved that no one had a glare on their face especially after he lost a hundred points their first night back.

----------

When they arrived at the portrait of the fat lady in a pink dress that blocked the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, Percy strolled up and looked at the painting.

"Password?" The fat lady asked calmly looking down on the group of Gryffindors standing before her waiting for entrance into the common room behind her.

"Luna Calx" Percy said as the portrait swung open slowly to reveal the home away from home to the many Gryffindors waiting to get in and unwind before going to bed for the evening.

Fred and George decided to start the term with some entertainment by playing exploding snaps with a pack that had been altered with their own design to explode with more of a bang instead of just the regular small explosions that the cards created.

Percy put a stop to it when one of the cards fell under his chair and sent him across the room when it went off. His hair was still smoldering as he was disciplined his brothers for playing with something that was very dangerous.

Ron and Harry made their way up to the door for third years; Dean, Neville and Seamus had already gone in and gotten ready for bed.

After getting ready for bed Harry realized he had a harder time falling asleep in his bed at school. He knew that it had to have been because of Snape and his stupid punishment. His thoughts drifted to what kind of torture Snape would put him through for drawing his wand.

_I always react when he mentions my father… though he has no right to talk like that about him. I just couldn't stop myself from trying to jinx him._ Harry thought as he climbed out of bed quietly and searched his trunk for his invisibility cloak. Draping the fluid like cloak over him harry crept out of the dorm room and into the common room below where only a few students were still talking about their summer holidays, future trips to Hogsmeade and what they would do when they got there.

Harry climbed out the portrait hole and decided to just walk around for some time to clear his head. Climbing up one stair case Harry found that he was just one floor below one of the Astronomy towers, going up the tight stairs he pushed the door trap door open to a crisp cool breeze with a moonless night.

Removing his cloak he took a deep breath of fresh air, he listened to the night around him trying to clear his mind of his month long detention with Snape.

"I had a feeling you would be wandering around tonight Harry" said a calm voice from behind the third year.

Harry spun around and came face to face with Albus Dumbledore. He wondered how Dumbledore knew where to find him.

"I couldn't sleep sir, I have a lot on my mind I guess" Harry said looking over the edge of the tower.

The old man walked over and stood beside the young boy. "I would think so, I heard about your run in with professor Snape. A month of detention… though it is a fair, I was surprised that Severus did not try to have you expelled. Though I'm sure he thought of it. Dumbledore said looking through his half moon spectacles.

Harry looked down at his hands. "I know I shouldn't have drawn my wand sir, but he was insulting my father and I lost control of myself and drew my wand before I could stop myself." He said softly as a breeze pushed some hair out of his eyes.

Dumbledore looked up at the sky and smiled "I know that you and Severus do not get along but I would hope that you two would learn to get along by now."

Looking up at the sky as well Harry sighed "Whenever he insults my father I just get this feeling of wanting to jinx him beyond belief. He hates me and he deserves if I jinx him" Harry said as the sky soon started to lighten up as it filled with meteors.

"How beautiful it is to stand here and watch something so majestic, it could even be called magical." Dumbledore said as he started to laugh.

The trap door opened and the hook nosed bat like Potions Master stepped out into the open air. I thought you would have stayed in bed to avoid more detentions." Snape said his lip curling into a sneer.

"I invited him here Severus, I want to speak to Harry for a little while, and I though why not allow him to also see the meteor shower as well." Dumbledore said looking over his half moon spectacles a smile gracing his face.

Snape's sneer melted for a moment. "Ah yes, the golden boy of Hogwarts is allowed to do whatever he wishes and gets away with it. Just like his father and that ragtag team he had. Though right now he will learn during my detentions, that I will make sure he learns his place." The Potion Master said turning on his heel and storming down the stairs to his chambers.

Harry watched the meteor shower for a few more moments before tearing his gaze back to Dumbledore. "I should be going back to my room sir, before Snape trys to give me more detention" Harry said putting his invisibility cloak back on.

"Good night Harry" Dumbledore said softly as he looked back up into the heavens.

As Harry made his way back to the common room he kept his hand wrapped tightly around his wand. _He even spoke __badly__ about me and my father __in front__ of __Dumbledore_ The young Gryffindor arrived back at the portrait his feet had carried him mostly down the halls. Removing his cloak he stood before the portrait of the fat lady

" Password?" she asked in a tired tone as she opened her eyes and looked down at Harry.

" Luna Calx" he said as the portrait swung open and make his way into the common room.

Going up to his dorm Harry tossed his invisibility cloak into his chest and crawled into bed the memory of the falling stars allowing him to fall asleep finally. Soft snores from the other beds filled the room as well.

----

The next morning the sun came through the small window. Muffled voices and shuffling feet were growing louder.

Ron walked over to Harry's bed and pulled the curtains back and looked at him "Harry, mate… you're going to be late for potions if you don't wake up soon" Ron said loudly trying to shake Harry awake.

Dean and Seamus walked into the room and looked at Ron "Come on Ron, Snape is on the war path, it seems someone put toad spawn in his orange juice. It was the best start of the term ever, though last night was just as good. He said if he finds out who did it he would boil them in oil and used what was left in a potion. "Dean said trying not to laugh.

Seamus kept laughing "Fred and George now are being followed Filch's cat and every move they make is being watched. Somehow Snape got the impression that they have something to do with what happened" Seamus said between laughs.

Harry turned over in his sleep and moaned softly in his sleep, his hand swept around the bed for his glasses, after feeling them he put them on.

"What is with all the noise?" Harry asked yawning as he climbed out of bed.

Ron hopped off Harry's bed "You have to get ready, we have to get down to potions in one minute" Ron said grabbing his bag.

"Go down and save me a seat I'll be down there right away." Harry said as he started to change, soon the dorm was empty as Harry's three friends left to get to potions on time. Just as he pulled his bag over his Shoulder Harry tore down the stairs and out of the common room and down the stairs to the dungeons when he ran into something that sent him sprawling to the floor.

A large figure looked down at Harry "Mr. Potter…I'm sure that you were just heading to my class." Snape said reaching down and grabbing on to Harry's shoulder tightly as he pulled him to his feet and started to pull him down to the dungeons were the rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherin were waiting.

**(( I want to thank Kyla Mizuki for keeping me in such good moods, thanks you help me with my writer's block by keeping it away with laughing.))**

**((( Also if anyone would like to give their two cents about anything in the story If I use your ideas I'll give you credit in my story)))**


	4. Detention with Snape

**Chapter 4: ****Detention with Snape**

Snape released Harry's shoulder as they walked in the door. "Now that you all have shown up we can begin class, I hope that we are able to get through half the lesson without any accidents Mr. Longbottom" Snape said his lips curling into one of his trademark sneers.

Ron shifted in his seat as he tried to stay interested in what Snape was saying. The glazed look in his eyes said that he was having more trouble then he showed.

"Now for your assignment, I want you to brew a potion that I should hope some of you could do in your sleep." The potion master said slowly walking to his desk in the front of the room.

With a wave of his wand the instructions were on the board along with the ingredients. The scraping of stools filled the room as everyone got right to work.

Draco was sitting with his bodyguard friends Crabb and Goyle, who were quietly talking. Snape walked up behind them turning a deaf ear on the three. It was well known that Snape favored the Slytherin house, and would let them get away with anything short of killing someone.

"We'll finish this conversation later I wouldn't want anyone to overhear us" Draco said glancing over his shoulder at Harry and the others two work stations behind them.

Just as Snape made his last pass before going to his desk the wooden door in the back burst open with a bang like a cannon going off. Peeves flew into the room his arms filled with Filibuster fireworks.

Cackling loudly he swooping around the room, he threw the fireworks into the air as he zoomed out of the room quickly. Soon the room was filled with small explosions as the fireworks that rolled under the caldrons started to go off. Screams filled the dungeon as the room became a disaster.

Snape roared for silence, as he ushered the students out of the room. Turning on his heel he looked at Harry. "Potter, for your detention tonight you're going to be scrubbing the classroom clean the muggle way…" he said looking at the class. "class is dismissed for now, Mr. Potter your detention will be after you finish eating tonight so I suggest you eat quickly to start early" Snape said as he walked down the dark hall to locate the Bloody Baron, to have him stop Peeves from disrupting his class again.

"That's bad luck mate" Ron said looking back into the classroom that was filled with black soot and potion residue from the caldrons that had exploded.

Harry sighed and picked up his bag, he knew he would be there all night cleaning.

_Even if finish dinner quickly I'll still be in here for hours… knowing Snape he is evil enough to make me scrub out the caldrons as well._ Harry thought letting out a loud sigh.

"How do you reckon Peeves got his hands on all those fireworks?" Dean asked as he walked up behind Ron, Harry and Hermione.

Just as Ron opened his mouth to answer Fred and George bust out from behind a tapestry both looking like they just ran a marathon.

"What happened to you two?" Ron asked

Fred waited for the small group of Slytherins to leave before he spoke. "We were up in the owlery, getting our package of Filibuster fireworks that we ordered from Zonko's Joke Shop since we used up all our old ones, over the summer to drive the gnomes out of the garden… well anyway while we were up there someone must have been hiding or something because they stunned us from behind and stole all five thousand fireworks we bought." Fred said trying to clean the bits of hay out of his hair.

Ron grumbled "Well somehow Peeves got a hold them though maybe not all of them and threw them into our potions class, now Harry has to clean it all up the muggle way tonight in detention."

George looked at Harry, and looked over his shoulder at the smoke that was billowing out of the room.

"Tough luck mate" George remarked putting his hand on Harry's shoulder and looked at his twin as he pulled away from Harry. "Come on Fred, let's go and order some more" George said as the twins disappeared behind the tapestry again.

Harry and the others made their way up the stairs to the rest of their classes, nothing else exciting happened. Word of the classroom explosion in the morning had spread through the school

----

As classes ended for the day, the Hogwarts students and teachers made their way into the great hall for dinner, Harry and a small group of Gryffindors made their way to their table.

Harry took his time as he sat down, he knew that even though he knew that Snape wanted him to hurry and get cleaning right away, Harry didn't feel motivated to hurry and get to cleaning Snape's classroom.

Ron looked up at the staff table and saw Snape watching Harry like a hawk. "He's watching you still; you would think he would have something better to do." Ron said as he started to eat his dinner.

Looking up at the table Harry saw Snape looking at him, with a sigh he pushed his empty plate away from him as he left the table and headed to the dungeon

When he got there Harry noticed a small note pinned to the door, it was a list of things Snape wanted him to clean first.

_I'm not a student I'm a house elf _Harry thought as he gave a loud sigh

"I should get started then" Harry mumbled as he pushed the wood door open. With a groan he looked at the mess before him. A bucket of water and a hard bristled brush sat on the edge of Snape's desk. Making his way over to the desk Harry let out another sigh. The first thing on the list was to scrub the floors.

Harry removed his robe to keep it clean, going to the small wash basin in the back of the room he filled up the bucket with water and very strange fragrant soap. Looking around the room he decided to clean by the small fireplace in the front of the room. Getting down on his hands and knees he started to scrub the stones.

-----

When dinner finished in the great hall Snape rose from his seat and made his way to the dungeons with the Slytherins in tow. The students walked by the head of their house to the bare stretch of stone wall. Someone spoke the password and they made their way into the green and silver clad common room to do homework.

Snape made his way to his classroom; he saw Harry leave dinner without even eating. He knew the boy would be regretting it later. Pushing open the wooden door Snape saw the boy who lived scrubbing the floors.

"Ah , if the wizarding world could see you now… the precious boy who lived who defeated the dark lord, cleaning like a common muggle; it suits you… if you were never famous then Dumbledore and the rest of the wizarding world wouldn't treat you like a doll made of glass." Snape said coldly as he made his way over to his desk.

Taking out his wand Snape cleaned his own desk and chair so he could go over seventh year essays.

Harry sat back on his legs for a moment taking a deep breath to calm down before he began to scrub the stone floor again. His knuckles had already been cut a few times though he ignored the stinging the soap created in his wounds. After being forced to work like a house elf most of his life Harry knew that a person like Snape, who was a close second in the running to being number one on Harry's list of people he hated the most other than the Dursleys, was to not complain about any pain he had.

After three hours only half the floor had been scrubbed clean. Harry's back and arms were on fire, his stomach clenched repeatedly as it begged for food. Sleep tried to claim his mind a few times, each time he thought of something else to keep himself awake.

Snape put down his quill and looked over at Harry still cleaning. "It is past curfew Potter, but I don't think you have learned your lesson quite yet. You may continue cleaning." The potion master remarked with his trademark sneer.

"It doesn't matter to me… sir; I'm used to being forced to work like this. Cleaning the muggle way, even you must know that I live with my muggle relatives during the summer break. No matter what you have me do in detention is easy, compared to my life with my relatives. So you can try as hard as you want it won't even be close." Harry said looking over at Snape; his hands were raw and slightly bloody.

Harry began to scrub again when Snape did not respond to what he said; Harry assumed that the potion master could care less what his life was like with the Dursleys.

_So the famous mister Potter has a rough life at home, what would he expect when living with muggles they never understand._ Snape thought as he rose from his chair. "I'll allow a three minute break, I must go speak with someone in that time you are to stay here" Snape said coldly as he pulled out his wand, waving it a small plate of food and a pitcher of pumpkin juice appeared on the front desk. "I will be locking the door behind me" he remarked as he shut the door behind him the lock clicking into place.

Looking at the door Harry slowly got to his feet, his back arguing with every move he made.

_ I'm going to really rest while he is gone._ Harry thought as he made his way over to Snape's desk. Reaching over Harry grabbed a sandwich and ate it quickly before grabbing another one. After eating a couple sandwiches, Harry drank some pumpkin juice. Feeling even more tired than before Harry wondered how long Snape had been gone and if he put his head down for a minute would be all right.

"I'll just close my eyes for a minute, that way I can finish cleaning" He said softly making his way over to the clean hearth of the fireplace that he had scrubbed clean two hours before. Grabbing his cloak and balling it up Harry used it as a pillow as he let sleep finally claim him.

Returning to his classroom Snape made sure the door was still locked before unlocking it and entering. Upon entering the potion master saw made him scowl.

_I leave for three minutes and he thinks that means go ahead and fall asleep. That will before more points from Gryffindor. I'm sure it will teach Potter not to go strolling around in the middle of the night. _

Snape made his way over to where Harry was sound asleep. Looking down at the son of the man he hated. "Wake up, Potter wake up this instant!" he yelled as he stood a foot away from the boy who lived.

Harry stirred slightly only to roll over and face away from Snape. "Ron, it's too early go back to bed, Snape worked me like a dog… overgrown bat" Harry mumbled as he curled up even more.

The potion master stood there with a look that could kill. "I said get up now Potter!" he roared in anger. This woke Harry up with a look of fright on his face before he scrambled past Snape and began to clean again.

Snape stood there looking down at Harry "get out of my sight Potter, your detention tomorrow will take place at the same time." The potion master said coldly as he gripped his hand around his wand.

Harry got to his feet as quick as he could, he ran out of the room and up the stairs to the marble staircase. As he made his way up the marble staircase Harry went over in his mind how Snape knew what he was dreaming.

"Snape is really going to take his anger out me later in class" Harry mumbled as he made his way past the portrait and into the Gryffindor common room. Collapsing into a chair Harry stared at the dying fire, the soft glowing embers lulled him into an easy sleep.

----

Draco sat in a high backed chair of the Slytherin common room; everything was quiet in the common room. Everyone else had gone to bed an hour before.

Rising from his chair Draco walked over to the fireplace and rested his arm on the mantel as he stared into the embers once again.

Turning around quickly at the noise of the sound of the entrance opening up, Snape walked into the common room. The low lighting from the embers in the fireplace barely shed any light on the tall potions master.

"Mr. Malfoy you should be in bed, there must be a logical reason why you are standing here in the middle of the night?" Snape asked his hand still wrapped around his wand.

Draco looked at the head of his house. He shrugged his shoulders slightly "I couldn't really sleep is all, I couldn't just lay in bed I needed to move around" the young blonde said

Snape gave a small smirk "there is nothing wrong with that, just try and get some sleep later I wouldn't want another teacher trying to take points away from us just because you fell asleep in class." The potion master said as he made his way back to the door leading out into the dungeon hall. Pushing a stone on the wall Snape left the common room and made his way to his own chambers.

-----

"Time is almost upon us, it will come in full circle and you will no longer have to hide here." A voice said the wind whipped through the trees. "Soon you will able to be warm inside very soon, before the first leaves fall off the trees" shadowed figure said as it turned and made its way back up to the school.

Soon the small beam of light from the great hall spilled out onto the lawn as the figure slipped in with the grace of a cat, unknowing that its presence in the forest had not gone unnoticed by some of creatures that lived within the tree lined boundaries.

The snapping twigs that lay on the forest floor announced movement of a creature that couldn't be seen in the darkness. Its strong legs crushed many twigs and branches as it walked around the perimeter of the forbidden forest.


	5. Glacies Virus

**Chapter ****5:****Glacies**** Virus **

As the sun rose on the last day of September Harry realized that once again he had fallen asleep in the armchair in front of the fireplace after serving his detention the night before. Getting to his feet he stretched his back still sore, from cleaning Snape had seemed to have more things for Harry to clean than ever.

He had finished scrubbing the classroom clean two weeks before, now every night since Harry had been cleaning caldrons and scrubbing the fireplace which seemed pointless.

Making his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, Harry was joined by his two friends who had been worried about him since they saw him the day after his first week of detention thinner than before with dark circles under his eyes.

"Look at it this way mate, tonight is your last night…unless that git decides to make your life hell and assign another month of detention" Ron said as they sat down at the Gryffindor table to plates piled with egg, toast, sausage, kippers, and much more.

Harry opened his mouth to speak when the owl post arrived; not bothering to look up Harry saw his snowy owl Hedwig land before him with a note in her beak. The hand writing with its distinct curls was that of the headmaster's. Pulling the note out of Hedwig's beak Harry unrolled it and read the message.

**There is something I wish to speak with you about tonight I have already cleared it with Professor Snape. Please come to my office at 11:00 tonight.**

**P.S. Use your cloak, I'm sure Professor Snape will be trying to catch you out of bed tonight ever since he caught you on the astronomy tower at the start of term**** Also I thought you should know I have just gotten some 'Sugar Quills' last week.**

**Dumbledore**

Putting the note in his bag Harry fed Hedwig some bacon before she went off to sleep, looking up at the staff table Harry noticed a sour look on Snape's face. This made Harry smile; he knew nothing could ruin this moment at all.

Ron and Hermione noticed the sudden change in Harry's mood as they finished up their breakfast before heading down to the dungeons for Snape's class.

Draco was surrounded by his usual crowd that morning, when he saw the Gryffindor trio arrive he decided to have some fun before class started. "You're starting to look worse than Weasley" Draco said commenting on Harry's heavy bags under his eyes still and even wilder hair.

Hermione stepped over to Harry "Don't try anything Snape is coming and you know he'll try and give you another month of detention" she whispered as they entered the room.

"Today we are going to do something a little different, I will be putting you into pairs and since we have an odd number of students one of you will be working with me." A small gasp filled the room from the Gryffindor side of the room. Snape moved around the room quickly and gave everyone their respective partners. "It seems Mr. Potter that you are the odd student… and you will be working with me. Now stand in the front of the room" Snape barked as he moved around the room.

Harry stood before the class; he felt strange standing before everyone their eyes watching every little breath he took. The thought of having Snape near him worried him even more than ever. He knew the potion master had it out for him that day.

Snape moved back to the front of the room a smirk on his face. That look actually scared Harry for once, he knew that Snape was going to make up the fact that Harry would not be in detention that night "Today you will brewing an antidote, and not just any antidote… this will be considered a test. Those who create the antidote perfectly will not have to worry about being admitted to the hospital wing during dinner tonight. Yes you heard me… tonight each one of you will be slipped the poison that you creating the antidote for." Snape said as his eyes moved around the room slowly. "I suggest you all try your hardest to make a perfect antidote" Snape added as the class looked at the board for the instructions and ingredients.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other they worried that Snape would try to harm Harry for real and blame it on his poor potion skills.

Hermione made sure to take extra care with everything she did in class to make enough antidotes for herself, Ron and Neville who was having trouble once again.

Harry stood in the front of the room behind the caldron that Snape had placed before him the potion master was watching closely over Harry's shoulder at everything he was doing. "No slice the roots don't cut them… you stupid boy. If you cut them then the antidote will do more harm than good" Snape muttered as he took the knife from harry quickly and showed him how to slice the roots the properly

Soon the room was filled with perfumed smoke that filled the room, Draco and Balise had been working for some time. They waited for Snape to come over; when he did he gave what seemed to be a small smile "It seems someone pays attention very closely. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini have made the antidote correctly. Twenty-five points each for Slytherin" Snape said as he walked around to see if he could take points from Gryffindor.

Just as the class finished up and had bottled their antidotes Snape raised his hand for silence. "Only six of you were able to make the potion correctly. Fifty points each to the five Slytherins who made a perfect antidote… you know who you are, and five points to the only competent student in Gryffindor." Snape said looking at Hermione with disgust.

"The rest of the Gryffindors that failed should be extra careful tonight. Mrs. Granger I hope that you do not try to pass out that antidote for everyone. I will know you have if Mr. Longbottom isn't in the hospital wing tonight" Snape said as the class began to clean up the messes they had made.

Harry bottled his antidote and cleaned up quickly so he could leave the room without being seen by Snape. As he left the classroom Harry noticed the hall was empty Ron and Hermione had been pulled up with the wave of students to get away from Snape and beg Hermione to help them with their failed antidotes.

Heading for the stairs Harry climbed them slowly, he was in no hurry to get to lunch; Though Snape's 'test' of the antidotes wasn't until dinner that night so there wasn't anything to worry about. Finally arriving in the Great Hall Harry took his seat next to Ron and Hermione, who both looked as if they had been arguing.

"What did I miss?" Harry asked cautiously hoping that it wasn't anything too serious.

Hermione looked over at Harry "Oh nothing," Hermione said.

Ron started to laugh "Don't forget we got Defense Against the Dark Arts today" Ron said after finishing swallowing the food in his mouth.

Across the hall Draco and Circe were laughing loudly, both glanced over at the Gryffindor table for a moment before going back to chatting with their respected friends.

Harry lifted his goblet of pumpkin juice and downed it quickly before replying "I know I have my stuff already for class." He remarked getting to his feet, ever since potions that day Harry wasn't very hungry. "I'll see you two up there I have to go do something" Harry said leaving the Great Hall and heading up the marble staircase going nowhere really.

----

An hour later Ron and Hermione were standing outside Lupin's classroom, they looked up and down the hall for any sign of Harry. They were beginning to worry when he came down the hall looking paler than normal.

"Sorry I'm late" Harry said out of breath, he was pulling his winter outer cloak around him tighter.

Ron looked at Harry "What are you doing with the cloak mate?" he asked finally noticing that Harry's lips were much paler.

Before Harry could answer Professor Lupin strolled up to the Gryffindors that were waiting for him. "Good afternoon class, we'll let's get started than" Lupin said as he opened the door and letting his class into the room. Waiting for everyone to take their seat Lupin walked to the front of the room. "Today we're going to continue or discussion for the first half of the class. Now who can remember where we left off?" Lupin asked.

Hermione's hand shot up and waited till she was called on "Professor we were just finishing up talking about-" Hermione stop speaking when she noticed Harry was breathing out steam as if he was sitting outside in the middle of the winter. "Harry?" she asked worried

Harry was shivering; he pulled his cloak around him tighter. "It's so…so cold" Harry said as his teeth began to chatter.

Lupin made his way over to Harry "Ms. Granger, hurry and grab the floo powder on the mantel and fetch Professor Snape!" Lupin yelled as he created a small cot with his wand. He removed his robe and wrapped Harry in it to keep him warm. Many other had removed their robes as well and draped them over their friend.

Dean and Seamus were standing on their stools to look over the group watching what was going on in the back of the room.

Hermione ran past the group and grabbed a handful of powder and threw it into the fire, jumping in to the emerald green fire. "Professor Snape's classroom!" She yelled taking the trip quickly she arrived in the room startling many first year Hufflepuffs.

Snape glared at Hermione "Is there a reason you are here Granger?" he asked coldly

"Professor, its Harry… there is something really wrong. Professor Lupin said you need to come quickly." Hermione said as she grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the fire. She watched Snape look at his class and ordered them to clean up and leave. The tall man walked into the fire "Lupin's classroom" he said loudly as he disappeared in the green flames.

Hermione decided against the floo again and ran out of the room at top speed.

Snape stepped out of the fireplace his robes as clean as he went in. Walking over to the small circle of students he made a path just by clearing his throat. " What seems to be going… on" Snape said as his eyes fell on Harry, a weird almost alien thought crossed his mind it could almost be called worried.

Lupin looked up at Snape "he just started to breath steam and then he started to grow paler… it is as if his body was being frozen from the inside." Lupin said looking back at Harry whose lips had turned blue over the span of time it took Hermione to fetch Snape.

"Glacies Virus" Snape whispered to himself, his already pale face seemed to lose more blood.

Lupin looked at Harry who was shaking even more " Severus, tell me there is an antidote for what has happened?" Lupin asked quietly.

Ron was crouched on the other side of Harry; he was also looking at Snape hoping that somehow the 'oversized bat' could help his friend.

Snape gave a small sigh "There is, but if he takes it in this condition it won't make it into his system. He needs to be warmed up, take him to the prefect bathroom and use plain hot water to raise his body temperature I must retrieve the antidote from my chambers." Snape said rising to his feet.

Harry lay on the cot his teeth chattering louder than before, his dazzling emerald green eyes seemed dull and lifeless almost. Snape only made eye contact briefly before Lupin, Ron, Dean and Seamus pulled Harry from the cot and pulled him from the room to the prefect's bathroom.

Hermione saw the group head into the bathroom, she decided to stand guard and make sure no one else entered. Pacing the door way Hermione hoped that Harry would get better.

------

Snape stormed into his chambers and searched the cupboard franticly; he had a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_ I should have put my foot down. But it never occurred to me that they would be stupid enough to actually brew that damn potion._ Snape thought as he found the deep crimson antidote in a crystal phial covered in a thick coat of dust.

Leaving his chambers the potion master practically flew up the stairs to the prefect bathroom, he barely registered that Hermione was standing in front of the door as he made his way into the room.

Harry was submerged in the water up to his shoulders fully clothed still; his mind was foggy from the cold that had reached every inch of his body already.

Lupin was sitting by Harry making sure he didn't slip into the water and drown or the water didn't get too hot. Looking up he saw Snape enter the bathroom. "Severus hurry the water is only slowing down the process." Lupin said his voice filled with worry.

Ron looked at Snape as he walked closer to Harry and Lupin "Professor, how do we know you didn't do this to Harry. You have been in a real mood for a long time maybe today's lesson was a way to kill him off and make it look like an accident" Ron accused

Both Dean and Seamus looked at each other nether one knew what to say, it did seem strange that on the same day Snape had told them they would be poisoned Harry ends up being slipped something, though they weren't sure how Snape had done it yet.

Lupin looked over at Ron "Now Ron, I don't think this is the time to attack the only person who knows how to help with this incident" Lupin remarked trying to calm his student down.

Snape moved past everyone and kneeled down next to the edge of the warm water. Reaching down he grabbed a handful of Harry's robes and pulled him out of the water his skin slightly warmer than before. Snape sat Harry up against his knee. "You need to drink this Potter, unless you want to end up an ice sculpture" Snape said with a smirk as he grabbed the cork in his mouth, pulling it out of the neck of the phial and placed the mouth of the bottle against Harry's lips.

Harry felt the bottle against his lips and the contents slip into his mouth, out of pure reflex Harry swallowed the crimson substance. His skin started to slow turn back to its normal pink tint. Snape moved away when Harry began to wake up leaving him for Lupin to catch before the boy who lived cracked his skull open on the marble floor.

Dean and Seamus ran from the bathroom to announce that Harry was doing better, both of them were ecstatic as were the rest of the Gryffindors waiting for any news.


	6. The First Meeting

**Chapter 6: The First Meeting**

News of Harry being poisoned spread through the school grapevine quickly, whispered voiced filled the halls once again. It was like his second year all over again. Harry had been in the hospital wing for the remainder of the day. By dinner multiple rumors of how the poisoning occurred, as the word spread the stories became even stranger than the last.

Ron and Hermione sat on either side of Harry at the Gryffindor table. The hall was filled with chatter. Harry pushed some food around his plate, waiting till it seemed like he had been there long enough with everyone else Harry got up from his seat at the table. Leaving the Great Hall the boy who lived made his way up the marble staircase.

"Where do you think you're going in such a hurry Potter?" a cold voice asked forcing the boy to turn around and face Draco Malfoy and his cronies lead once again by Draco's young cousin Harry found it odd that Malfoy seemed to be still taking orders from a young girl.

Harry reached into his robes for his wand, as his hand tightened around the handle he felt two sets of hands grip his arms roughly. "Let me go" Harry demanded as he was goose stepped down the marble steps and out the oak doors onto the front lawn.

Crabb and Goyle kept a tight grip on Harry's arms.

Circe smirked as she followed the two body guard like students, he black hair billowed in the breeze till they came to a secluded area of the grounds. Forced to his knees Harry looked up at Circe and Draco standing before him "Harry, do you mind if I call you Harry?" Circe asked with a smirk. "You two get back inside Draco and I can handle this" the young girl ordered.

Draco watched his two body guard like friends lumber back up to the castle, probably in hopes to catch some dessert before it vanished. Pulling his wand out he made sure Harry didn't make any sudden movements.

"What do you want from me?" Harry asked not turning his eyes away from either Malfoy. Harry's hand still holding onto his wand as he stayed kneeling on the ground his legs felt like lead. The wind picked up once again the trees in the forest creaked and groaned in the distance.

With her wand drawn Circe took a step forward toward Harry a glint in her eye told Harry that she wasn't going to be placing a regular jinx on him.

A heavy growling sound erupted from behind Harry as he saw a great shadowy creature leap over him and grab Circe's wand arm in its mouth. With a loud scream Circe tried to stun the creature and only succeeded in sending the spell whizzing past Harry's left ear.

Draco turned on his heel and made his way up the small hill back to the front entrance to the castle for help.

Circe struck the creature in the mouth area with her free hand as she slipped up the slope as well she felt it grab her robe and try to pull her back to the bushes it came from.

At that moment Harry heard the loud rustling of what sounded like thousands of cloaks being dragged over dead leaves. The new moon kept the grounds in darkness, and then Harry heard it

"We must help; to spill the blood for our mistress… we are here to protect her from harm that is our orders"

The voices were getting louder as they moved closer to the group. Harry glanced over his shoulder; ten large snakes slithered out of the forbidden forest toward him and started to circle him.

Circe struggled against the creature and finally got away four of her snakes moved over and circled around to protect her.

--------

Lupin and Snape were the last of the teachers to leave the Great Hall when Draco tore in through the front door breathing heavy as he ran over to Snape.

"Sir, hurry she is down in the small clearing" Draco said trying to catch his breath.

Snape ran from the entrance hall and down to where Circe was trying to run toward the doors. Pulling out his wand he pointed it at the creature and roared "Incarcerous!" ropes sprang from his wand and wrapped around the large creature.

Circe ran up to Snape and hid behind him, her arm bleeding and dripping on the ground.

The snakes having disappeared back into the forbidden forest before Snape arrived.

"Mr. Potter is there a reason that you're not injured when a younger student is?" Snape asked as he walked over to Harry and grabbed him by the front of his robes and pulled him to his feet.

Harry looked at Snape coldly "ask her" he responded pulling away from his potion teacher. He pulled his wand out "Lumos" Harry said as his wand tip lit up. Looking at the creature that saved his life he noticed that it was a giant dog.

Just as Snape was about to retaliate; Lupin walked down the lawn with Dumbledore at his heels.

"Severus I will take care of this, take Ms. Malfoy up to the hospital wing, I'll take of things down here." Dumbledore said with a calm smile.

Snape took Circe by her good arm and led her back up the slope. "Where do you get off acting stupid like this?" Snape growled as he dragged Circe behind him like a small child who had just thrown a tantrum.

As they reentered the school Draco came up to them and looked at Snape and Circe "I've sent word to father and mother, of what happened." Draco said falling in step with the head of his house.

Circe stayed quiet as they made their way up to the hospital wing so Madam Pomfrey could look at her wounds. While the med witch tended to Circe's arm she clicked her tongue. "I've never heard of any giant dogs loose in the forest, other than Hagrid's dog. It must have wandered into the grounds from Hogsmeade." Pomfrey said as she finished.

Albus chuckled softly and undid the ropes on the giant dog that was lying on the ground struggling against the ropes. "Now Sirius I do think you went a little too far, but you were doing what you thought was right. Though Lucius Malfoy will not take it lightly that a large dog attacked his niece." The silver haired man said looking at a man standing where the large black dog had been.

Sirius Black stood there and kicked the dirt with his foot. "If I didn't stop her than she could have killed him, not only that but somehow that girl had ten snakes here when she was in trouble" Sirius said and started to dust his robes.

Dumbledore looked over at Harry and smiled. "I think we should all go inside, Harry it seems you're meeting will be a little earlier than planned tonight. It will also be safer that way" the aged professor said as he started back up to the castle with Lupin and the large black dog in tow. Harry ran to catch up to the three of them.

When they reached the stone gargoyle Dumbledore smiled "Sugar Quills" he said calmly, the gargoyle leapt aside revealing the moving staircase. Once inside the office Harry was standing there looking at his professor, the headmaster of the school and a man he never met before.

Lupin drew two more chairs out of thin air for him and Sirius. Harry took the one between them as he waited for Dumbledore to tell him what was going on.

"It seems some introductions are in order before we begin with this little meeting" Dumbledore said with a smile. "Harry of course you know Professor Lupin, on your left is someone you probably don't remember. This is Sirius Black; he is a close friend of your father and mother." The headmaster said calmly.

Sirius began to laugh "I'm not just that, I'm also your godfather which is a detail your headmaster continues to forget at times. I guess he thinks I'm not good enough" Sirius said with a mock hurt look on his face.

"Now Padfoot, Dumbledore didn't say that… he said that Harry would be safer with his muggle relatives. Lupin said

Just as Sirius opened his mouth to retaliate the door opened to reveal Snape standing there looking a little disheveled.

"Ah if isn't our good old friend Snivellus, been a long time since I've seen you last." Sirius said chuckling.

Snape glared at the new guest in Dumbledore's office.

"You think you can speak to me like that when you have been hiding like an animal in the forest." Snape said with a sneer.

Harry turned his head quickly "Don't talk that way Snape; you should be the one in the woods. It's where you belong… you overgrown bat" Harry said.

The color in Snape's face seemed foreign as he stared at Harry " Arrogant and fool hardy like your father, if you want to act like him so much than maybe someday you will die just like him thanks to a careless friend who valued his life more than his promise" Snape roared.

That was the last straw; Harry felt his blood boil in his body his ears began to ring. Soon vials and glass jars around the room smashed, the glass in the window smashed with such force that the shards were barely visible. The former headmasters in their paintings ran to hide from the destruction of the office. Fawkes the phoenix beat his wings upset that he was disturbed from his sleep. Small silver instruments flew around from their stands smashing against the wall.

" The poor little baby can't bear to hear his father talked badly about, if you want to get angry at someone Potter get mad at him" Snape said pointing at Sirius " He was a scared little coward, he's the one who let your parents down and they died because he is nothing but a lowly coward. Go on Black tell him why you told them to change secret keepers, because you were afraid to die." Snape remarked.

Sirius had enough of Snape speaking ill of his departed friend, jumping to his feet he decided to do things the muggle way as he punch Snape hard in the jaw sending him flying into the oak doors of Dumbledore's office.

Lupin and Dumbledore realized that things need to be taken care of quickly before the office and possibly the school was in shambles.

Moving quickly Lupin grabbed Sirius by the arm and pulled on it with all his strength. "Padfoot calm down Prongs wouldn't want you to fight in front of Harry" Lupin said trying to hold Sirius back.

Dumbledore moved just as quickly to Harry's side and places his hand on his shoulder "I think that is enough now Harry" he said softly as the boy began to calm down, with a flick of his wand everything that had been broken was now back in order.

Snape was slumped against the door his lip and nose bleeding quite a bit, there was a change Sirius had broken his jaw in a few places.

After Sirius finally calmed downed he smirked "I've always wanted to do that, so much easier than a spell sometimes doing it the muggle way." He said taking his seat again; Harry had to laugh at what Sirius had said.

-------

By mid October all news of Harry Potter was forgotten everyone was still talking about Harry attacking Circe thanks to the Slytherins who had spread the most rumors about the events of the last night of September. The most recent story was he conjured a dog out of thin air as big as a cow that attacked a poor defenseless Circe while she was going outside for some fresh air.

Thanks to Sirius, Harry wasn't only having a hard time in the halls for being sneered at for attacking a student but Snape was even more on edge with him. During one Potions lesson Harry had sneezed due to Ron slamming a large amount of dusty feathers on his side of the table. Snape had taken eighty-five points from Harry that day.

While in the hallway going to the Great Hall on a Saturday morning Harry lost another ten points for talking to loudly, as he passed by the potion master who was standing in an alcove lying in wait it seemed.

"This is ridiculous, no matter what you do he keeps taking points away" Ron said as they were sitting at the Gryffindor table at dinner. Harry still hadn't told Ron and Hermione about Sirius yet.

Hermione nodded her head " It wouldn't matter to him if you suddenly got every potion you made right, kissed his feet and became his servant he would still take points from you for some reason" Ron remarked as he started to eat again.

Harry laughed at the thought of himself being Snape's servant; he pushed his food around his plate and looked at it. "Quidditch is going to be starting soon, knowing Snape he's going to try and get me in trouble so I can't play" Harry said sighing as he got up from his seat and left the Great Hall once again not eating. Taking two stairs at a time Harry made it to the top of the marble staircase before anyone caught him. Reaching the Gryffindor common room without running into Snape Harry was ready to collapse into a large chair and just sleep, ever since the beginning of the term he had slept in the common room more than his bed in the dorm.

"Remus told me you normally leave without eating." Sirius voice said from the darker corner of the room. Harry jumped and looked at his godfather standing there. "How did you get in here?" Harry asked in shock that he didn't even see Sirius when he walked in the room.

Sirius laughed "I was a Gryffindor when I went here, besides Dumbledore told me the password and lent me an invisibility cloak just in case. Since I know that it would be stupid to just walk around while Snivellus is on the war path" Sirius said going over and taking a seat next to Harry when the boy finally sat down.

"He has been taking points from me every chance he gets; he's just doing it because you punched him. I just know he's going to do something to try and get me expelled" Harry said looking into the fire roaring in the grate.

They both sat there in silence for a few moments the warmth of the fire covering them both. When time was up Sirius got up and started to put the invisibility cloak back around his shoulders.

Harry looked up at him "could you stay a little longer, maybe even as a dog I can come up with a story. I can make something up if I have to though I doubt anyone would bother asking since everyone thinks I'm the one who attacked a poor little innocent girl.

The former Gryffindor snorted "innocent my arse, that girl is nothing but trouble. Just by looking at her you can tell that she is planning something in that head of hers, if I didn't help you when I did who knows what she would have done to you" Sirius said as he transformed back into the black dog once again. Leading his godfather up to his dorm Harry got ready for bed and climbed into bed pulling at the curtains around his bed closed for privacy. Sirius calling squatter's rights at the bottom of the bed already. The only thing Harry had to look forward to the next morning was another potions lesson with Snape who was making his life a living hell more than normal.


	7. The Big Bash

**Chapter 7****: The Big Bash**

When the sun rose the next morning Harry started to wake up to some heavy breathing over him, opening his eyes harry saw his godfather still as a dog standing on the bed above him. Harry buried his head back under his pillow to get some more sleep and hopefully sleep through potions and be up in time for the rest of his classes that day.

Sirius gave a low growl and pulls the pillow off his godson's head and nudged him till he fell out of bed. "I get it, I'm up but what is the point, Snape is just going to just take points from me and make my morning hell." Harry said as he slowly got dressed.

Sitting up to his full height as a dog Sirius changed back to normal since the room was empty other than himself and Harry. "You can't let him get to you Harry, but just in case he gives you trouble today you won't have to worry I'll be there to make sure he knows his place" Sirius said getting up and stretching before transforming back into a dog.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and walked down the marble staircase with his godfather, students backed away till they were pasted against the wall. To keep himself from laughing, Harry thought of the only thing that made his life miserable going back to the Dursleys in the summer. The two arrived in the dim hall in front of the potion classroom, Draco Malfoy was telling the story of Circe's attack once again when he stopped in mid sentence his face becoming chalk white as he looked at Harry and the large black dog beside him.

"Come to finish the job Potter?" Draco said trying to sound like his old self even though it was clear he was terrified of Sirius.

Snape opened the classroom door and looked at the group in front of him "Get in here and get started on your potions I have to speak with the headmaster and I am leaving Draco in charge till I return" the potion master said looking at the crowd, he didn't notice Sirius at first glance among the small group of black robes he was standing by.

Harry gave a sigh and walked into the potion classroom Sirius at his heels. Going to his seat in the back of the room Harry sat down everyone else avoided him because of the large dog that was sitting on the stool next to the boy who lived.

Ron and Hermione kept looking back at Harry at the table behind them. They both were worried about the large dog sitting by their friend.

Draco also kept an eye on Harry's godfather closely his cold grey eyes shimmered with a hint of fear that the dog would attack him just as it had attacked his cousin the night before. Remembering that his godfather left him in charge Draco stood up and walked over to Harry

"You know that pets aren't allowed Potter especially mutts, though I have heard of people buying pets that match them" the blonde said regaining his nerve.

----

"Sir you are actually going to go through with this plan, even after I have told you what has been planned?" Snape asked as he paced Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore merely chuckled "Severus, I trust you…as long as you stick to the plan to the last detail, Voldemort will not suspect a thing, especially with Lucius getting information from both Draco and Circe. Not to mention that you also inform to Voldemort directly." The headmaster said ignoring Snape's reaction to the dark lord's name.

Snape nodded his head "I understand, but what of Minerva? She is next in line to take over if you were to leave the school or just disappear." Severus said as he continued to pace.

"She is going to London or so she will tell the students leaving you in charge, Minerva will be filled in and join me in hiding after she 'leaves' the school, you will take over." Dumbledore said with a smile that seemed to push Snape into more unease about the plan that the dark lord would find out that he had been informing for both sides.

Severus looked at the headmaster "What about Potter? "He asked calmly.

"In case something happens with my first set up of security Harry will have to go into hiding with the only other person I know who can keep him safe. I'm sure you would agree Severus." Dumbledore said calmly.

The potion master nodded his head "Albus, I do not know if it was brought to your attention that Potter was poisoned the other day. It was a potion that I was lucky enough to have the antidote for. I may hate Potter but not enough to make him suffer with the Glacies Viruis potion in his system." Snape said with a slight sneer.

" Then it was a good thing you had the antidote, just to be safe I suggest you brew more of the antidote to keep on hand just in case this happens again." The headmaster said.

-----

"What did you say Malfoy?" Harry asked rising to his feet letting his anger get the best of him. Sirius bounded over and stood up on his hind legs and used the weight of his dog body to hold his godson back.

Draco's sneer only grew " I've actually seen your mudblood mother's grave Potter in fact every summer my father and I go just to spit on your idiot father's grave and well what better place to relieve one's self than on a mudblood's grave, and that is just what we do every time we go" the cold grey eyed teen said.

Cheers from the Slytherins seemed to drown out the jeers of disgust from the Gryffindors being held back by the tightly knit circle around the three in the center.

"Her dying was the best thing to happen, all mudbloods should be gotten rid of there is no reason for them to even be accepted here. Giving away good information on them is pointless. I'm surprised your mother was even accepted I thought this school had more class, I'm even shocked that your father a pureblood was stupid enough to fall for a worthless mudblood" Draco said.

Harry gripped his hand into a fist his nails digging into his flesh; he didn't even try to control himself this time. Brandishing his wand like a sword Harry quickly tried to think of a spell that would cause Malfoy pain beyond his years. Tossing his wand over the crowd to Ron, Harry pushed Sirius off him and lunged at Malfoy for the kill.

A wave of Slytherins crashed down on the two boys to save Draco who only had a split lip when he was rescued. As soon as Draco was 'safe' behind the wall of Slytherins the large group circled the boy who lived once again and used magic and muggle ways of beating on him for attacking Draco. Soon the Gryffindors in the room through all sane thought aside and joined in the brawl to save Harry.

No one noticed the large black dog open the door and run out. Bounding up the stairs Sirius skidded down the hall he was heading for the headmaster's office but he ran into someone just a bit closer. Grabbing on to Lupin's arm and robe Sirius started to pull him back. When it hit the man that something was wrong he followed his former classmate down the stairs and into the potions classroom.

Setting order to the potions class Lupin made his way passed the students that were out cold on the floor from various spells and jinxes. When he reached Harry who looked like he had been handed to a pack of wild dogs. Sirius lowered himself and allowed his godson to climb on his back so he could be taken to the hospital wing.

"Everyone to your common rooms this instant, I will be talking with Professor Snape very soon about this incident" Remus said as his animage friend bounded from the room with the semi-conscious Harry Potter on his back. As they entered the hospital wing Sirius heard a loud shriek but he ignored it as Madam Pomfrey moved Harry from his back and began to fix him up.

Sirius looked back at the girl who yelled when he entered the room, he recognized her immediately; Circe was still in the hospital her arm bandaged up though Sirius knew for a fact that Madam Pomfrey could heal a bite in minutes. He guessed the girl was just milking it for all it was worth and it seemed to be working, her bedside table was filled with Honeydukes candy and other small gifts from the Slytherins.

Madam Pomfrey healed everything that was wrong with the now unconscious Harry. Even going against her strict rules she allowed Sirius to stay at Harry's bedside in his transfigured form. The animage had nodded off a few times as he sat next to the bed.

At one point he felt something scratch him behind the ears where one of his weak spots as a dog was. His eyes slowly opened his eyes though he knew only two people knew of his ear weakness. One of them had died and the other was sitting behind him on the bed next to Harry's. Jumping onto the bed next to Lupin, Sirius laid down on the bed allowed his friend to keep petting him.

"He's going to be fine. You should know for the first time ever Professor Snape took points from his own house and gave everyone involved detention though he did the same with Gryffindor to keep up his reputation I'm sure." Lupin said softly as his friend once again started to drift off to sleep.

Remus looked out the window at the lake where the giant squid was floating near the surface to sun it's self the long tentacles resting on the shore. Remus looked down at Harry who was still unconscious; he did look like James down to the last detail except for his eyes. They were his mother's in every sense. Moving his gaze he looked at Sirius whose fluffy black head was resting next to him.

_It's almost like having the old team back together… to an extent _Lupin thought as he too started to drift off into sleep his hand still rubbing soft circles in Sirius soft fur.

As the golden afternoon sunlight, drifted in through the window a tall figure swept into the hospital wing. looking over at the boy who lived, Lupin who was leaning against the top of the bed and asleep with a large black dog sleeping next to him. He gave a small scowl and pulled his wand out

"Muffliato" he whispered as he made his way over to Circe who at the moment was reading a seventh year potion book. Looking up at her potion teacher and godfather she closed the book with a snap. Her arm had been healed when she first arrived at the hospital wing but she didn't feel like going back to classes just yet.

"I'm very glad you showed me that the rumors of you being Dumbledore's lap dog are untrue" Circe remarked as she got out of bed. "Uncle Lucius was starting to worry that your allegiance was with the old man." She said with a smirk "I'm sure you know what will happen if you are truly lying to save your own skin." Circe said looking at some of the gifts she was sent.

Snape gave a smirk "There is no need for worry I only serve one person, the old man as you call him has no idea that I'm playing him for a fool. I received my orders from the dark lord just this morning. Everything is falling into place." He said calmly "Now, get your gifts and check out of here I'm sure you have homework to do." Snape said leaving he removed the muffling charm as he walked out of the hospital wing.

With swift steps he returned to his classroom to measure the damage that the scuffle caused that morning. Snape sighed and looked at the few broken tables and the smashed glass on the floor.

"I leave them alone, for a mere ten minutes and they turn this place upside down." Snape grumbled his bad mood getting worse his headache was pounding in his temples at full power by that moment. He was not looking forward to listening to every explanation as to how the brawl started in his classroom.

-----

By dinner that night Harry finally awoke, the last thing he remembered was being kicked in the chest. The room was semi dark; Sirius was standing next to his bed with the med witch.

"We were wondering when you were going to wake up, you took quite a hit to the head" Sirius said helping his godson to his feet. "Not to mention a few good kicks to the ribs" Madam Pomfrey added looking at Harry who was putting his glasses back on. "I managed to heal your cracked ribs and stop the bleeding of your cuts but your chest might be sore for a while" she called after Harry as he left the hospital wing.

Sirius gave a soft sigh he looked at the med witch and smiled "Thanks for letting me stay today for as long as I did" Sirius said getting ready to follow after Harry, transfiguring himself into the large dog once again his nails clicked on the stone floor as he walked down the hall behind Harry who was heading to the Great Hall.

When they arrived the students all quieted down for a moment before starting up again. Harry sat near the middle of the table with Ron and Hermione. Eating a little before the food disappeared for the evening, Harry noticed that his friends were unnaturally silent Harry looked at them.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked looking at them. Ron looked away for a moment and mumbled something. Hermione gave a loud sigh "Before you got here Professor Snape announced that Professor Dumbledore has taken ill and went to St. Mungo's earlier today. He also said that since McGonagall is already away on important business he is in charge." Hermione said looking down at the empty plates.

Harry quickly looked up at the staff table, just as she said both Dumbledore and McGonagall's seats were empty. Snape was sitting up taller than ever, the loudest talking was coming from the Slytherin table. Excited chatter about how they were going to get away with anything now.

"Something isn't right about this, I know that I shouldn't do it especially with Snape in charge he'll be able to expel me the minute I do something. But I don't think it's a coincidence that both Dumbledore and McGonagall leave the school at the same time and leave him in charge that is just asking for trouble." Harry said quietly as a few school ghosts passed over them.

Snape rose from his seat "As temporary headmaster I want you all to know that things are going to be different here. On a much lighter note, there will be a party on Halloween Eve. Before anyone gets too excited let me introduce the man who is throwing this party." Snape said as a tall blonde man and a beautiful blonde woman walked up in front of the staff table Lucius looked around the room and summoned up his son and niece to stand by him and his wife.

"It is a tradition in the Malfoy family to throw a grand party when someone in the family turns thirteen. This year on October 31st Circe Persephone R. Malfoy is turning thirteen, since Halloween takes place during the school year I asked Dumbledore if he wouldn't mind if we had the party hear so Circe could have fun with her friends and relatives at the same time." Lucius said looking down at Circe and smiling a bit. "As for why I am telling you this Circe asked me out of the kindness of her heart to allow everyone here to attend the party. I of course could not say no, in light of this occasion this is a personal invitation to the party from the Malfoy family." He said in an almost normal voice.

Narcissa moved forward "For her birthday we also have a very special gift for you Circe dear, your father is going to be joining us for the festivities as is your mother they have finished their trip and are coming home." Narcissa said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Loud clapping and cheering came from the Slytherin table. A few Ravenclaws clapped just for the idea of the party. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were weary at first before softly clapping.

Snape kept his face neutral through the announcement; he dismissed the students for the evening and went down to his private chambers to climb right into bed and plan his class for the next day.

As Harry and the others climbed to the Gryffindor common room they were talking about the party. Many talked about going just for the free food and then ditching the party, though many considered staying just to see if anything good was planned for entertainment.

"Why do you think all those Slytherins were so excited to hear her father was coming?" Neville asked as he caught up to Harry and the others.

Ron just laughed "Maybe he's like Malfoy's father he'll give them free brooms or something even better" he said climbing into the common room. Hermione gave him a 'maybe you're right look and walked over to an arm chair where Crookshanks was sleeping and picked him up.

Harry was deep in thought as he finished up his Divinations homework, glancing down at Sirius he laughed when he remembered Professor Trelawney's of an omen following him. Putting away his homework for the night Harry bid his friends good night and went upstairs to bed.

Changing his clothes into something more comfortable he realized he wasn't tired just yet. "How about we go for a night time walk " Harry said digging out his invisibility cloak and putting it on, reaching into his trunk he pulled out the one Sirius had been wearing and put it over him and fastened it so it wouldn't slip off his furry body.

Sirius gave an inner smirk he felt like he was back in school with James sneaking out at night to cause mischief.

Both snuck down the stairs and through the common room when Fred and George came back into the common room carrying a large sack of fireworks and stink bombs Harry heard them talking about 'what a blast the party was going to be especially with them there'. Harry knew that the twins were already planning something. They had heard about the party not more than thirty minutes ago and they were already planning on how to ruin it. Harry had to give them credit.

"Something is bothering me about all this, the big excitement about her father coming and Snape coming into power just in time for all this" Harry whispered to Sirius and himself.

Slipping down halls Harry felt like he owned the school, as they were going down passed an old broom closet near Dumbledore's office Harry felt Sirius tug him to the door when he opened the door he saw a brand new racing broom. The card was attached to the handle.

Harry,

Think of this as thirteen years of missed birthdays, I heard from a very reliable source that your old broom isn't up to snuff anymore.

Sirius

P.S. Maybe next summer you will come stay with me, better than those muggles I'm sure.

Harry pulled the broom out of the closet it was a Firebolt, the fastest racing broom ever made. This present made up for every punch and hit Harry ever dealt with from his cousin and his gang.

"I have got to try this out" Harry whispered as he made his way quickly down to the Quidditch pitch, pulling off his cloak he placed it on the ground and took off on his new broom. Soon Sirius joined him in the sky on a second Firebolt. He had also stashed his cloak under the bleachers.

Both flew around the pitch a few times. "If your father were still alive he would be proud of you Harry, he told me he wanted you to play Quidditch the moment you were born. I told him that if we wrapped you in red cushions you would be the Quaffle. You were the perfect size." Sirius said as he started to laugh. "I thought Lilly was going to jinx us for sure when we talked about that." He remarked catching his breath.

Harry laughed he made himself a promise to ask to hear more stories about his parents later when he was staying with Sirius.


	8. A True Snake

**Chapter 8: ****A True Snake**

**(( This is one of the longest chapters ever and some reviews would be nice please... also this is where the Snarry begins and is later built on from this chapter. Hope you like it.))**

Sirius and Harry finished their flight around the pitch, sneaking back into the castle they returned to the Gryffindor common room. Both stayed up till the early morning hours talking about Quidditch and Harry's parents.

By three in the morning they both fell asleep in the common room, the dying fire barely kept the room warm enough for them to sleep in.

Harry started to dream of flying around the pitch being chased by a giant snake that seemed to get closer with each passing second. Sitting up he looked around the common room, his new Firebolt hovering next to the chair he was sitting in.

---

Severus had been working on a few new potions before turning in that night; at first he counted himself lucky that he had not been bothered with anything trivial like a dream till he finally felt himself being sucked into one that he wished to forget.

_Lucius Malfoy stood in the dimly lit room, surrounded by his fellow Death Eaters a single table and high back chair stood on the far end of the room._

_"My lord everything is in place, there is only one last step before you make your grand appearance and prove to the world that you are still alive." Lucius said as one Death Eater walked forward and bowed to the dark lord._

_Voldemort was weak, he had been since his second encounter with the famous Harry Potter, and he looked at the man before him "I'm sure that you have what we need? The blood of the enemy?" he said his voice low but filled with power._

_Snape bowed once again and pulled a crystal phial from his cloak "We now have everything needed for you to regain your strength my lord. I obtained it from my godson when he attacked the boy in a scuffle." Severus said keeping his head down. He kept his mind blocked perfectly from the dark lord._

_"Let us begin then, I want to be at full power once again to prove that I am still alive. I no longer want to hide." Voldemort said as he was carried to the large caldron in the center of the room and dropped in. When the bone of his father, flesh of his servant and blood of the enemy was added the potion frothed and bubbled. In a brilliant flash of light and smoke the dark lord rose again. He walked over and took his wand from the table._

_Voldemort looked at his Death Eaters "You have your orders and at the stroke of ten we attack for now go and wait for my signal. You are all dismissed." Voldemort said._

Snape woke from his dream of the past weekend, his hair stuck to the side of his face. His breathing was deep as he tried to erase the dream from his mind. Climbing out of bed Severus looked at the dark mark on his arm, with a soft sigh he remembered his orders from Dumbledore.

Moving around his private chambers Snape changed into his customary black robes and grabbed his wand.

_To keep my mind on false memories was harder than I expected that night, he wanted information and he almost got it.__ I had to think only of topics that he would not be interested in; potion lessons for the next week seemed to have worked._ Snape thought as he walked out of his chambers students walking down the hall stopped talking and got out of his sight as fast as they could.

------

A week had passed since the announcement of the Halloween party; Harry hadn't slept since the party's announcement, his curiosity about Dumbledore becoming sick and McGonagall leaving at the same time. He felt that something else was going on in the school, every night he had been using his invisibility cloak to move around the school and look for any signs of anything out of the ordinary.

Due to his snooping around every night Harry had been falling asleep in his classes, but he seemed to keep out of trouble. Snape had threatened an expulsion but it never came.

Sirius seemed to be disappearing from time to time. He would find Harry later and stick by him no matter what. Harry liked spending time with his godfather, during the week Harry had finally told Ron and Hermione about Sirius being his godfather, Ron at first didn't believe Harry at first till Sirius changed right before him. Hermione was excited to talk to someone in detail about being an animage.

"I heard it takes a lot of work for a wizard or witch to become and animagi" Hermione said in her bookish tone once again.

Sirius laughed "It was a lot of hard work; James got the hang of it faster than I did, though it did take us a few years. Though we never got registered you know." Harry looked up from the wizard's chess he had been playing with Ron in the quite empty common room, everyone else had gone outside to enjoy one of the last warm days of the year.

"You mean my father learned how to transfigure himself as well?" he said in awe.

Ron took the moment Harry looked away to win the game "Sorry mate but you lose."Ron said as he started to laugh. Just then a large school owl flew in the open window and landed on the chess board. It dropped the letter and took off when the chess pieces began to attack it, with a loud hoot the owl swooped out the window and back to sleep with the other owls.

"I'd recognize that hand writing anywhere, why would Snivellus be writing to you Harry?" Sirius asked as he grabbed the letter from the chess pieces that were trying to rip it up.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the letter. He decided to read it in private just so his godfather wouldn't have a reason to get angry at Snape if he wrote something not to Sirius' likes.

Potter,

Come to my office as soon as you get this letter, I suggest you come alone. I know you have an invisibility cloak as well, wear it and do not tell anyone else where you are going, especially that overprotective godfather of yours. Do not expect to be leaving until dinner tonight.

Professor Snape

Putting the letter away Harry went up to his dorm and tossed his cloak on and slid down the stairs and out the exit of the common room. Moving quickly down the stairs he avoided running into a group of students coming inside from the giant oak doors in the entrance hall. Moving into the dungeons of the school Harry arrived at Snape's office. Knocking on the door he was met by the potion master.

"Hurry and get in here boy" Snape hissed as he closed the door. Moving swiftly he sat back at his desk.

Harry removed the cloak and sat down in the chair across the table from Snape. He glanced around at the jars lining the walls; Harry knew that he must have been in trouble for the scuffle the week before.

"I have been calling in every student that was involved in the scuffle last week; it seems Mr. Malfoy said something to you. Now I have heard various stories so I want this finally cleared up" Severus said picking up a quill and resting the tip on a sheet of parchment.

Looking at the floor Harry remembered what had happened, taking a deep breath he didn't know what to say. The truth was he didn't want to talk about it every time Ron, Hermione or Sirius brought it up there was always an awkward silence.

Snape looked up at Harry "Potter I will ask you one more time, what did Mr. Malfoy say to you in my class room when I stepped out?" he demanded, the look in his eyes told that he had been talking to students all week and was sick of it.

" I don't want to talk about it, it's none of your business anyway what Malfoy said to me… all that matters is that next time I'll make sure that it's only the two of us so I can give him what is coming to him" Harry said looking away from his potions teacher.

Severus put his hand to his head and rubbed his forehead to force away the oncoming headache; putting down his quill he slammed his hand on the desk.

"I am not like Dumbledore; I do not baby the boy who lived, the precious Potter who can't seem to keep himself out of trouble. Just like your father you both crave attention from everyone around you. " Snape remarked locking eyes with the boy in front of him.

Harry stood up the chair he was sitting on was pushed against the wall. Harry's eyes were livid as he stared at his potion teacher. "I don't want to hear about my father from you or anyone else, it's all Voldemort's fault if he hadn't killed my parents then I wouldn't be famous, I'm sick of people looking up at my forehead, I'm sick of everyone treating me different. I don't want to be the boy who lived, I'm famous for living though a damn curse. It's not fair you have no idea what my life has been like at all but it doesn't matter to you, all you see in me is my father who you hate. Why don't you just go and spit of my father's grave like Malfoy does or relieve yourself on my stupid mudblood mother's grave. " Harry screamed as tears tried to force themselves out of his emerald eyes his voice was already going hoarse. "They didn't deserve it, my mum died for me, she doesn't deserve to be hated because she wasn't a damn pure blood" he yelled in anger as he started to smash jars of weird items pickled in the jars.

Snape watched the boy as he started to tear through his office like a whirlwind. Jars smashed against the wall behind him shattered glass littered the floor. Severus rose from his seat and grabbed the boy when he picked up a large piece of glass and tried to slice his scar off his forehead.

"Let me go… if I don't have this stupid scar anymore then no one will treat me like I'm special... just let me go" Harry cried out as he struggled to get out of the strong bear hug Snape had him in. "I was locked in a damn broom closet under a staircase because of who my parents were. My life has been hell then I came here and you made it worse… just because I look like my father, but let's not forget I have my mother's eyes." he spat with sarcasm, all the hurt and pain he had been holding in his heart for thirteen year had finally burst out of him like water over a damn.

The potion master had surprised even himself that he was strong enough to restrain Harry from hurting himself. When Harry finally dropped the piece of glass on the floor Severus was wary to let him go right away, even though he despised the boy at times he knew that Harry had to let out all his pain before it ate away at him.

In a moment of weakness Harry forgot who it was holding him and moved so his face was buried against the warm body that held him. His glasses lay forgotten next to the two; Harry's body shook as he cried against Snape's robes. Forgetting all hated for the boy in his arms Snape felt they somehow reached a level of understanding. Placing his hand on Harry's back Severus moved in slowly in a circle "Let the pain out, I didn't know all I did was let my hatred cloud my judgment." He said softly.

_The pain in those eyes, it did something to me… it was seeing the hurt that he has gone through. He even told me what Draco said to him.__ He's right I've only seen him as his father. This isn't __true, this boy has had a harder life then I will ever know. _Severus thought as he felt Harry calm down, his body racking tears slowly getting weaker.

"You can't stay on this cold floor or you're going to end up getting sick" Severus said using all his strength get himself to his feet with the boy who live still attached to him like a leech. He knew that it could be a while before the young Gryffindor let go and the fire had been put out in the office by a large jar that had been thrown from the shelf by sheer force of Harry's pain its contents had doused the fire and the room was beginning to grow cold. With a sigh the head of the Slytherin house grabbed the boy's glasses and invisibility cloak off the ground before making his way out of his office into the dim passage to his private chambers. Once he spoke the password he hurried into his chambers to keep the students from his house ever seeing a side of him that would put his reputation to shame, helping the great Harry Potter.

Snape's private chambers donned the Slytherin colors of silver and green, the furniture was a deep emerald green, all candle sticks and fixtures in the room were silver. Severus's bed sheets were green silk with silver trim on a dark mahogany wood frame deep forest green velvet curtains hung along the top of the bed.

Harry felt himself being pushed away gently. He felt the fabric of Snape's robes slip through his fingers. Looking around the room he realized where he was. Backing up slowly he fell onto to the couch that sat before a warm crackling fire. Snape handed the boy his glasses so he could see, the invisibility cloak lay on the small table by the door.

"Why did you bring me here?" Harry asked putting his glasses back on his face. He looked over at the potion teacher standing in front of the exit.

Snape walked over to a small cabinet on the wall and started to dig around looking at a few bottles before picking up the one he was looking for. Making a pot of tea Severus slipped the potion into one of the cups as he poured two cups of tea for them.

"I was ordered by Dumbledore to speak with you tonight but that little tantrum you had in my office made it impossible to talk to you before. I brought you here to talk" Snape said as he placed a cup before the boy.

Harry picked up the cup of tea and sipped on it, he started to feel warm inside as he placed the empty cup on the table he felt better than he ever did, leaning back against the large pillows he started to drift off into sleep.

Severus stood up and put the cups away as he looked at the sleeping Gryffindor on his couch. Lifting the boy up he brought him over to his bed and removed Harry's robe and shoes, placing them aside he removed his glasses and placed them on the nightstand, waving his wand Harry's usual attire changed to Slytherin green sweat pants and an oversized grey almost silver tee shirt. Snape had caught Harry out of bed on the roof the first night of school wearing the exact same clothes knowing they had to have been muggle sleep wear, though the colors had been dark grey pants and a grey shirt. Pulling up the comforter filled with warm owl down he draped it over the sleeping teen.

_After such a hard life it seems I did make it worse… __when he was crying in my office for the first time I didn't see James or Lilly, or just a boy who looked like his parents. I didn't see the boy who lived I only saw Harry Potter__ a boy who__se life was ruined by the dark lord_ Severus thought as he watched the Gryffindor sleep in his bed.

Looking at the small clock that adorned his fireplace mantel Severus noticed that it was almost dinner time, being temporary headmaster till Dumbledore returned he knew that he had to be at every meal. Snape knew that upon his return to his private chambers he would have to resume work on the potion for Professor Lupin.

----

As Snape took leave from his chambers he came face to face with one of his former tormenters growing up. "I was just in your office Severus what happened?" Remus asked in a calm manner. Severus looked around to make sure they were alone. "I was speaking with Potter and he lost control of his powers, I had to slip him some sleeping potion to calm him down. He will be out for some time, when he wakes I will tell him everything." Snape said stepping past the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and resuming his way up to the Great Hall for dinner. Lupin fell in step behind the potion master as they walked up the dark corridor to dinner. "You have to tell him the moment he wakes up; there are only six days till the party." Lupin said as he walked past Snape and into the Great Hall.

Ron and Hermione made their way down to the Great Hall for dinner; Sirius had opted to stay behind in the common room. As the two Gryffindors arrived at their table they noticed that Snape was at the staff table but Harry was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe Snape has him locked up somewhere. Sirius said that Harry must have used his invisibility cloak to go see him and maybe right now he's cleaning his class room again for the fight" Ron said as he started to fill his plate with food.

Hermione looked up at the staff table and sighed softly. "I'm not sure Ron, you could be right about Harry cleaning not Professor Snape keeping him locked up" she said putting a few things on her plate.

Fred and George walked over to Ron and Hermione taking their seats next to their brother. "I think your right Fred; it had to have been her. I don't remember anyone else around" George said grabbing some food and dumping it on his plate.

"What are you two talking about?" Hermione asked, though she mentally kicked herself for getting involved.

"Remember when we told you that someone stole all our fireworks, well we thought about it and we remembered that whoever did it was female." Fred said as he started to load his plate as well. "Well we just heard Malfoy's cousin stun someone, same voice a right dead on match for the one that attacked us." He finished as he started to eat.

Ron looked at his brothers "I would have guessed her from the moment I met her, there is just something about her. I wrote to dad and asked him about her parents, he said that her mum is a Malfoy and the father is a just some bloke they aren't married or nuttin" Ron said shoveling more food into his mouth.

Hermione looked over her shoulder at the Slytherin table. "I have a feeling that her father isn't just anybody he might be important somehow, think about it no one from a pureblood family like the Malfoys would dare have a child out of wedlock unless there is something being hidden." She said looking back at Ron and the others.

---

Circe was in deep conversation with the older Slytherins around her. Being a year or five years younger than many of them she held a great deal of respect.

"I'm sure you all will be given plenty of work after my party, if I get good enough presents from everyone I'll put in a good word with my father. He wouldn't be able to deny his little girl's good word." Circe said with a smirk.

Draco gave a cool grin; he didn't need to get anything special for his cousin just by being blood he was already in her good graces. Looking up at the staff table he noticed his godfather had a somber look on his face and that his plate was still empty.

"Father wrote to me Circe and said that your father has something very special gift for you for your birthday." Draco said looking over at his cousin who was currently explaining to Pansy that the reason Draco hadn't asked her out yet was because he was shy.

Pansy smiled and waved sweetly at Draco who shuddered slightly when she looked away. He knew that he would have done anything to avoid her at that moment. Finishing his food Draco rose from the bench and headed for the Slytherin common room.

--------

When dinner finished an hour later Severus Snape made his way through the wave of students to the kitchens, standing before the large painting of the bowl of fruit he sighed. Reaching up he tickled the pear, the painting swung off the wall and revealed hundreds of house elves running around. Making his way past the knee high annoyances Snape picked up a bread basket and transfigured it into a medium sized picnic basket. Making his way to the back of the kitchen the potion master filled the basket with different foods. Leaving the kitchen and returning to his private chambers Snape waited for the boy who lived to wake up, he knew the potion would be wearing off soon.

Harry felt like he had been sleeping for days, sitting up he noticed that he was lying in a bed that wasn't his own. Reaching over he found his glasses and put them on. He noticed that he was in Snape's bed and in oddly enough his sleepwear but not the ones he normally wore.

"It seems you finally decided to wake Potter" Snape said from the end of the bed where he had been standing.

Climbing out of the warm bed Harry looked at his potions teacher. "I wouldn't have been asleep in the first place if you hadn't slipped something into my drink, though I should expect that from a true snake after all, using tricks to get someone to sleep." He said grabbing his shoes and cloak.

Snape grabbed Harry by the arm "You are not leaving until I have seen you eat something; it has come to my attentions that you have not been eating recently at meals. I don't want to deal with you passing out in my class." Severus remarked "Now hurry up and eat boy I have thing that I need to do before turning in." the teacher said coldly placing the basket down on the small table in front of the couch.

Harry made his way over to the basket of food and carefully removed the lid; a mixture of wonderful smells entered his nose. Not caring that the teacher he hated the most was watching he dug into the food as if it were going to vanish any second. When he was finally finished he rose to his feet and prepared to leave.

"Where do you think you're going Potter, we haven't talked yet, there are thing you need to be told before I can allow you to leave this room." Snape said making his way over to his favorite chair once again.

The young Gryffindor sat back down in a huff; he really wanted to get back to his friends in the Gryffindor common room.

Severus in a un-Severus moment rolled his eyes and looked at the boy. "I have been ordered by Dumbledore to speak with you about some important issues. The dark lord has risen once again; I should know I was there the night it happened. I have been a spy for Dumbledore since the first fall of the dark lord. Now the dark lord believes that I am spying on Dumbledore for him when I am really spying on him for Dumbledore." Snape said looking into the fireplace.

"There is a reason why you're telling me this; I guess it's up to me again to save the wizarding world again from Voldemort. That's all I'm good for isn't! 'Oh it's Harry Potter, let's have him risk his neck once again because he can live through anything' " Harry yelled in a mock tone of worship as he stormed towards the door, it annoyed him that all he was thought about was a way for the magical world to save themselves. This time he was determined to make it out the door and get away from Snape. Reaching the back of the large mahogany door he pushed it open. Neither of them noticed the rat with a missing toe scurry out past Harry's feet silently.


	9. Where Loyalties Lie

**Chapter 9: Where Loyalties Lie**

The rat ran down the hall as fast as its legs would carry it. Just as it turned the corner it came face to face with Mrs. Norris the caretaker's cat. Letting out a squeak of terror the rat was lifted off the ground.

"Get out of here stupid cat" Circe said while she walked to the unused potion classroom, putting the rat down on the floor she looked at it. "I suspect you have some information for me correct?" she asked taking a seat on the edge of her godfather's desk.

Slowly transforming from a small watery eyed rat a man soon stood in its place. Bowing slightly he kept his gaze on the ground. "Your uncle was correct miss, it seems Severus has been playing both sides but his allegiance lies with Dumbledore." Wormtail said not even daring to look up.

Circe let out a low growl, she had been lied to and one thing she hated the most was being lied to especially by someone she respected.

"You have done your duty Wormtail, you may go back to your post as the pet rat, and I will inform my uncle of this treason. He will pass on this information to the dark lord" she said moving off the desk. The man had transfigured himself back into the rat, squeaking he scurried out of the room and made his way back up to the Gryffindor common room.

Waiting for someone to open the door Wormtail stayed in the shadows; finally with the door opened he scurried in and made his way up to the boy's dorm and into the safety of Ron's bed where he was known as Scabbers the lazy pet rat.

Curling up under the blankets he fell asleep, he had been running around all evening collecting information. It was a miracle that he hadn't dropped dead yet from all the work he had been doing. Without him how would the dark lord know what was happening at Hogwarts.

----

Making her way up to the owlery Circe looked for her Long-eared owl Aswin she quickly wrote a letter to her uncle passing on the information of Severus's defection from the dark lord. Folding the message with care she tied it to Aswin's leg and set him off for the long journey to the Malfoy manor. She had been fuming since she heard the news; her uncle always said he started to lose faith in the potion master after he had stopped Quirrell from throwing Harry Potter from his broom during the Quidditch match. Stomping around the owlery for a few minutes to calm herself down Circe noticed that the remaining owls were getting very agitated with her stomping around their roost. Leaving the owlery she pulled a scroll out of her pocket, it was a letter from her father saying he couldn't wait to see his little princess again after she had been sick for so long then going off to school for the first time. Circe felt like she could skip at the news that her father would be at the party, shaking her head of that thought she remembered that Malfoys don't skip.

Turning a corner Circe came face to face with Filch and his cat she knew telling the cat to get lost was a bad idea since she was out of bed after curfew. "I'm heading back to bed right now, no need to throw a fit. Besides my godfather is headmaster now so I can't get into any trouble, why don't you go run off now you miserable old squib." Circe said with a smirk as she walked past Filch and his cat. The rest of the way down to the Slytherin common room was clear, once she got into her bed she sighed.

Tomorrow night would be her big party; she had her outfit planned out. She would be turning thirteen and she would get to see her father after he had been gone a year.

---

Severus looked at the boy on the verge of bolting from his chambers. "Dumbledore has requested that you remain here for your own safety, I have told the headmaster you would be safer in your own house but he put his foot down." Snape said picking up a few books and placing them back on the shelves in his room. "Your trunk is going to be brought down by house elves later. You will be staying on the couch. Do not think you can loaf about my chambers when you are here you will be quiet and either working on homework or sleeping is that clear. I do not need to be bothered by you while I am correcting papers. If you do not need to be luckily he said that you only be here a short time." He said curtly as if having someone stay in his private chambers was a punishment.

Harry just stared at the door that was ajar; the news that he would actually have to live with Severus Snape made him want to walk up to the dark lord and hand himself over. Letting the door close he made his way over to the couch. Laying down on it he buried his face into a pillow and started to yell and ramble off every curse he knew.

When the younger Gryffindor was done he sat up, his glasses were leaving marks on the bridge of his nose he buried his face into the pillow so hard. The boy wanted to throw a fit, hoping his actions would get him kicked out and back into his own dorm with his friends. Turning away from his potions teacher he began to sulk.

Snape scoffed and walked into the bathroom attached to his chambers to get ready to turn in for the night. When he walked out of the bathroom he found himself knee to face with a large black dog. Stepping past the dog he went over to his bed and sat on the edge.

"Is there a reason why this is here?" Snape asked pointing at Sirius who had changed back from his transfiguration form. "I came down here to make sure that you weren't treating my godson like a house elf or worse. I'm his guardian I wasn't going to allow you to make his life miserable" Sirius said leaning against the wall.

Harry looked over at his godfather "I'm fine Sirius," the young Gryffindor said lounging on the couch.

Severus looked over at the boy and remembered him sobbing in his office earlier that day; he knew the boy would never want him to talk about the incident. With a smirk he walked over to the small caldron at a potion station he had in his chambers. He silently began to work on a few medical potions that Poppy had asked him to brew; he glanced over his shoulder at Black who was hovering over him.

"Is there a reason you are watching me like a child?" Severus asked resuming his potion work, making sure to use the utmost care when adding the powdered beetle wings. Sirius shrugged his shoulders and walked back over to Harry who was mumbling about the arrangements

_ Dumbledore told me that it was only until there were no more attempts on Ha… Potter's life the boy was right he's only being put into this extra protection because of his status._ Snape thought as he began to stir the potion.

Harry looked at his godfather "You shouldn't have to force yourself to stay here with me… since I know you would rather be somewhere else. So you can go, and don't worry Sirius I can take care of myself." Harry said with a smirk that made his godfather laugh.

"Now I know you're James's son you got the same smirk he did when he was your age…You're right I think I'll go see what Moony is up to" Sirius said leaving Snape's private chambers and heading for his old friend's chambers. In his transfigured form his nose picked up a scent that he recognized right away. Bounding up the stairs he found Lupin walking down the hall with a stack of scrolls in his arms. Jumping up and down with his loud booming barks he got Lupin's undivided attention.

The scrolls littered the floor as Lupin looked at his currently canine friend. "You must have a good reason for nearly waking up the entire school Sirius" the former marauder said looking at his friend. With a wave of his wand the scrolls were back in his arms. "Come on we'll talk in my chambers" he said leading his friend into his office which was very well furnished. Transforming back to his human form Sirius pushed some long hair out of his face.

"Moony, when I was coming upstairs from the dungeons my nose picked up a scent that I haven't smelt in years since we were in school. No listen to me it was him; I'm telling you it was Wormtail's scent I would never forget it." Sirius said gripping his hand into a fist.

Remus who was about to sit on the edge of his desk missed it and ended up sprawled on the floor. Slowly getting to his feet he looked at Sirius. "But that can't be possible, he disappeared thirteen years ago. Sirius if you are right then we should keep an eye out for him, he is most likely in his transfigured form at all times" Lupin said taking a seat on the armchair.

Sirius walked over and took his friend's hand in his "I know he's up to something, I've been sneaking out and speaking to Dumbledore. He said that he has confidence that this plan will work but we all must follow the orders exactly or you know who is going to figure out that he has been tricked." The animagi said sitting on the floor and resting his head against Remus's leg. It worried him that Wormtail was at the school, knowing that the Death Eater was sneaking about the school most likely on orders from his master it made Sirius dig his nails into the palm of his hand.

Seeing his friend was angered with memories of the past Lupin started to run his hand through Sirius's hair softly. "You have to stop blaming yourself Padfoot, we had no idea… Prongs trusted your judgment, forget what Severus said. We discussed this; you being from the Black family would mean that he could find you easier; using Wormtail was the best idea at the time. None of us knew the truth." Remus said softly trying to comfort his friend.

"I would have died before telling him where Lilly and James were, Harry would still have his parents. Snivellus was right I did chicken out to save my own life." Sirius said pulling away from Lupin's warm caring touch. "I can't help but blame myself, I got scared I guess I can't remember, but I'll make it up to Harry, that is a promise" he added softly looking into the fire. He knew his orders from Dumbledore; if they failed then he would have to go into hiding being that he chose once again to be secret keeper in case they had to go to plan B instead.

Remus put his hand back on the arm of his chair and gave a soft sigh "Sirius you are the bravest man I know, even when we were in school you would take on five Slytherins just to reclaim honor for Gryffindor even if you did get knocked flat on your arse." Lupin said laughing.

Sirius started to laugh "I remember that, but that was only because Snivellus paid them off to hassle you during lessons." He said smirking at the memory. "As for my arse, you always said it was a good looking one. I still remember the day we decided to tell James about us, I thought he was going to choke on his breakfast he was so shocked. He didn't speak to us that whole day" the animagus said as he started to laugh again.

Lupin smiled "Well we should turn in remember I'm chaperoning the Hogsmeade trip at the end of the week, and you are guarding Harry. We're going to need our energy." He said softly getting up and heading for his bed. Sirius stood up and stretched; since his godson has to stay with Snape, Sirius decided that he would rather stay with his lover any day than with Severus Snape.

------

As the next five days passed Harry spent most of his time outside of Snape's chambers, he managed to do all his homework before having to return to the 'snake pit' as Ron had dubbed it. He spent every chance he got in the rest of the castle. Making sure to return just seconds before curfew started. On Saturday night Harry slipped down the dark hall to Snape's chambers, when he reached the hidden door he gave a soft sigh. "Mudbloods are scum" he said softly as the door appeared on the stone wall.

Severus looked up when the boy who lived entered the chambers; his eyes were glazed over slightly with the soft touches of sleep. Snape resumed correcting the homework he glanced up at the name on the top of the scroll. "Mr. Potter, this easy of yours is atrocious… I doubt that you will even pass your O.W.Ls if you don't bother to pay attention to me when I give a lesson" the potion master asked not bothering to look up.

Harry looked at the potion master "I do pay attention, you just hate me so it wouldn't matter if I was as smart as Hermione you would still fail me." Harry said sitting down on the couch his arms crossed over his chest. It bugged him that not only did he have to deal with Snape in class but at night as well. Going into the bathroom Harry changed into his nightwear and got comfortable on the couch as best he could.

Putting away the already corrected papers Snape got ready for bed and climbed into his bed, he was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. The light from the fire made the shadows dance on the stone walls.

Harry continued to attempt falling asleep on the couch that had seemed to get lumpier with each passing day; he believed Snape had bewitched the couch to get uncomfortable just before he fell asleep each night. Sitting up he heard the soft breathing of his potion teacher asleep, getting up off the couch he decided that maybe sharing a bed wouldn't be so bad if he made sure to wake up before Snape could kill him for even daring to be in the same bed as him. Climbing under the warm covers Harry placed his glasses on the nightstand and slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

Shifting in his sleep Snape's arm fell across Harry's small frame, thinking he was pulling some blankets closer he pulled the Gryffindor against his chest. A scent of Honeyduke's chocolate and the faintest scent of potion ingredients filled Severus's nose. It made him feel more at ease; his normal dreams of the dark lord seemed to keep at bay. Something was protecting him it seemed from having to relive his memories of the recent meeting with the dark lord.

-----

By the next morning the fire had gone out and the only sound in Snape's chambers was the soft ticking from the clock on the mantel. The face of the clock had planets moving around the edge and twelve hands. The ornamental snakes around the clock had been made with such care they looked alive.

Severus slowly felt his mind starting to wake up. The heavy fog that had been clouding his mind had lifted. Opening his eyes slowly he was greeted by a tuft of unruly black hair; the owner of the hair currently was curled up like a content cat against the warm body of his potions teacher. His breathing was soft and warm against the exposed flesh of Severus's chest.

_What is this boy doing, he is just laying here unaware he's curled up next to his teacher. What drove him to climb into my bed in the first place?_ Severus asked himself realizing that his arm was the one holding the boy who lived close to him, and then it dawned on the Death Eater that for the first time in Harry's life someone other than Weasley's mother held him with such care and love.

"He's never felt like someone has loved just him, they love him for being famous or just for being so nice but never just Harry. His muggle relatives beat him, so for eleven years he was never shown love at all. No one deserves to live like that." Snape said softly laying his head back down his nose buried in the soft hair as if he had shifted slightly in his sleep. Pretending to be asleep, Severus knew it would give the young Gryffindor a chance to sneak away when he believed he woke up before his teacher.

Little did the potion master know that for an entire hour the boy who lived had been lying awake for almost an hour just listening to the room around him, he prided himself on being able to keep the façade of being asleep going while Snape spoke to himself thinking Harry was asleep next to him.

Harry waited a few more minutes before slipping out of the embrace and into the bathroom to change into his daily clothes. Looking at his reflection in the mirror his cheeks were dusted with a light crimson blush. Telling himself it was nothing Harry left the potion master's room and made his way up to the Great Hall to wait for breakfast.

_ I have to make sure that I don't do that again… it was too weird.__ But for some reason it felt nice to be held close by someone in a caring way._ Harry thought as he worked on the piece of toast he took off the stack before him, being a Sunday there were no classes. He planned on spending the day as far from Snape as possible. Being deep in his thoughts Harry didn't notice the shadow of his potion teacher standing behind him.

"Potter when you are done in here we need to have a long conversation" Severus said turning on his heel and walking out of the Great Hall.

Just as the large doors shut they reopened as Ron and Hermione walked in and sat next to their friend. "Are you going to Hogsmeade today?" Hermione asked looking over at Harry.

The young Gryffindor nodded his head as he nibbled on the toast. "I'm going but there aren't enough galleons in Gringotts to make me buy any gift for Malfoy's cousin." Harry said coolly as he dropped the rest of his toast on his plate and stood up. "I have to get going I'll meet you at the front doors when it's time to leave." He said waving goodbye to his friends and heading out of the Great Hall and back to Snape's private chambers.

"I would like an explanation as to why you were sleeping in my bed last night Potter?" Severus asked, at that moment he looked like a bull that had hot water thrown in its face. Harry stood his ground he was going to put things straight. "I slept in your bed, because that couch is hard to sleep on. It's not fair that you get to sleep on a comfortable bed and I have to suffer. Your no better than the Dursleys, they get everything better and I get what's left or not perfect. So I decided to do what I wanted for once. Even if I got in trouble with someone who is nothing but a git" Harry said hotly as he stomped toward the door.

Snape reached forward and grabbed Harry tightly by the arm "You think you can leave after speaking to me like that boy?" He asked he glared at the boy who lived. "I should teach you how to speak to me." Snape growled gripping his nails tightly into Harry's arm.

Harry raised his gaze his green eyes showed a fear that he only showed when his uncle threatened him. The rest of his face showed that he wouldn't back down.

Slowly loosening his grip Severus let go of his student's arm. "Let's just agree to forget what happened and you may leave to see your friends Potter." Snape said going over to his potion station and putting away some of the ingredients he used the night before.

-----

Remus sat up on his bed and looked at Sirius sitting next to him, holding each other's hands they stood up. "You could always ask someone else to chaperone today, especially after last night. With it being a full moon you don't have much energy." Sirius said softly. "I'm fine, I don't have much to do other than make sure the students don't try to hex each other" Lupin said giving a small smile as he got up "You should change forms, and maybe if you're a good dog today you'll get a belly rub" Remus said laughing.

Sirius gave a wicked smirk "I hope that's not all I get later… I mean I spent all week with you and we only had fun twice this week, if you weren't so busy correcting papers all the time then I wouldn't have to bug you so much." He said giving Remus his best puppy eyes that he perfected in his sixth year, it was the trait that won him the werewolf in the first place before transfiguring himself into the large black dog. Leaving the chambers they arrived at the front door just as the last student was leaving the entrance hall.

Harry ran out the oak doors and past Sirius and Lupin to meet up with Ron and Hermione as they waited for him outside. "Sorry I'm late you two, Snape yelled at me for leaving my stuff lying around is all, stupid git he really needs to get a life." Harry lied as they walked down the dirt path to the carriages waiting to take them to the village Harry thought about what he had overheard that morning.

_ What did he mean by what he said__ this morning, it confuses me __what he was talking about. Why would he say such things? I thought he hated me with a passion so why would say it.__ What could he have meant by it… could Snape have meant that he actually cares about me? _ Harry thought as he headed down the main street of the village after he left the carriages with his friends and godfather.

Malfoy walked down the street alone, he looked down a small alley at a group of Death Eaters waiting for him. Making sure no one was around he ducked down the alley and looked at the four grown men waiting for him. "You shouldn't be here; if that stupid guard dog of Potter's catches a whiff of you then the element of surprise is over." Draco said walking off to enjoy the time away from school. He looked up the street at the backside of Harry Potter. His orders from his father were to keep an idea on the golden boy of Hogwarts. Draco scowled slightly he did not want to waste his day following Harry around like a dog. Walking around he sighed, there was not much to do Draco had already gotten gifts for his cousin.

After spending hours in the small village the students of Hogwarts clambered back into the carriages and made their way back to the castle for the party. When the third years returned to the school many students were in the entrance hall waiting for the group to return. Many were talking loudly about the entertainment that had been hired for the party. The Weird Sisters were setting up on a stage placed in the Great Hall. Many girls were waiting to get into the party just to see the band. Harry and the others looked into the Great Hall as teachers and other adults bustled around with the final touches to the decorations.

Students returned to their common rooms to put away their bags and change their clothes for the party. A small few who chose not to attend the party had dinner early and went to the library to do homework. The rest of the school was in what could only be described as party mode. Girls were running in and out of the bathrooms getting ready.

-------

As the clock in the entrance hall chimed eight, the students filled the Great Hall. The house tables were gone smaller tables were placed around the room. Giant pumpkins glowed with toothy grins at the students. Clouds of live bats flew around the room and spider webs hung from the rafters under the enchanted ceiling that showed a starry night sky. After an hour some warm wishes from the Malfoy family members that were attending the party and gifts being opened, The Weird Sisters took to the stage to perform when the many candles were doused the only light came from the few candles left lit and the ones in the giant pumpkins. Soon the band started up and began to play.

Harry and the others decided to enjoy themselves even if the party was for Malfoy's cousin. Listen to the music Harry noticed Snape leaning against the wall with a look of disgust on his face. Making his way over to the potion master he noticed that Sirius had disappeared once again. Finally standing before his teacher Harry wondered what Snape looked so strained about.

"Potter is there a reason why you are standing here when you could be enjoying the party with your friends?" Severus asked looking at the golden boy before him, crossing his arms over his chest the potion master wished he didn't have to stay there for a stupid party.

Looking at his teacher Harry sighed softly "I'm just wondering what you're doing here is all, you don't seem like the kind of person to enjoy these kinds of parties." Harry said with a smirk on his face. "You just seem like the kind of person to stay locked up in your room all night." He added.

Severus looked down at his student "I'm here for a reason Potter; I am Circe's godfather and temporary headmaster of the school." Snape said looking away for a moment. "Do you have your invisibility cloak Potter?" Snape asked locking eyes with Harry for the first time in a week. Nodding his head Harry patted his pocket where he kept his cloak folded.

-----

When the clock in the entrance hall finally chimed ten, The Weird Sisters finished playing and the guests were busy talking and getting ready to leave when every light in the Great Hall went out plunging the room into darkness. Students screamed as many of the older students pulled out their wands and cast Lumos to see what was going on.

By the light of the hundreds of wands Snape made his way to the stage and cast a spell to re-light the thousands of candles that floated in the air. "Everyone calm down!" Severus yelled. Everyone instantly when quiet and looked up at their temporary headmaster.

Just as the room finally calmed down the two large doors that led to the entrance hall blasted apart and showered everyone in splinters of wood and metal.

A cold laugh filled the air; screams once again filled the air as students pushed themselves against the walls to get away from the un-invited guests.

Voldemort stood in the doorway, his faithful Death Eaters in tow. The dark lord made his way to the stage and walked up next to his first in command.

"It's good to see you…traitor" Voldemort said his lips curling into a wicked smile.


	10. Loving a Snake

**( Hey everyone, sorry it took so looooooong for me to post this story, but college is tough what can I say. Well this is the last chapter but its not the end of the story, there will be a sequel coming for this story just not sure when or the title yet. Right now I would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing and Kyla Mizuki for helping me through those parts I had trouble with, you know which ones. Well read and review and look for the sequel by clicking my name)**

**Chapter 10: ****Lov****ing a Snake**

Severus felt his blood run cold at the close proximity of the dark lord. He took a deep breath to keep himself from showing any emotion.

"My lord, I am no traitor. I'm one of your most trusted servants, how could you even think that I would betray you my lord." Snape said keeping his voice calm.

Lowering his gaze Severus bowed his head and hoped that Voldemort was angry with someone else and would forgive him.

_What is happening, he knows some how he knows…__ I cannot fail with my orders even if it means my death. I will not let the dark lord get his hands on Harry… I mean Potter. _Snape thought, he quickly used Occlumency incase the dark lord tried to use Legilimency against him and find what he was really thinking.

"My dear Severus, you have been a good servant but I have learned some interesting information that you have been informing on me to Dumbledore. That you are truly working against me to bring me down once again!" Voldemort roared pulling his wand out and pointed it at Snape.

The Death Eaters that had been standing by the stage were now spreading out into the crowd looking for Harry Potter. The silence in the Great Hall was so heavy that everyone was watching the stage to see what was happening as if it were a show being performed.

Voldemort gave a cold smile that meant death for many who crossed him. "Crucio!" he yelled as Snape fell to the ground in pain.

The former Death Eater turned spy didn't give the dark lord the joy in hearing him scream. Voldemort continued to curse Snape with the Crutciatus curse till he pulled a strangled cry of pain from the man curled on the floor at his feet.

Lifting the curse for a moment Snape was able to catch his breath. "I'll think about forgiving you if you turn Potter over to me right now" the dark lord said standing above the potion master.

Snape raises his head and took a few deep breaths before speaking. His head was spinning with pain, his whole life had flashed in his mind's eye as he was being tortured before.

Just as he was about to speak the memory of that morning surfaced, the softness of Harry's hair and the thought that he never had been shown compassion. Severus knew it was not the time for thinking about that morning when his life was on the line.

"No, I won't give you anything…I, Severus Tobias Snape have made an unbreakable vow to Sirius Black godfather of Harry James Potter that I would die to protect him. So you'll have to kill me" Snape spat as he unsteadily got to his feet his body pulsing with pain from the Crutciatus curse.

His hair was mussed and out of place, slowly controlling his breathing Snape made a move for his wand in his pocket.

Knowing that it was pure suicide to draw a wand on the dark lord Severus was ready to die. Since he first joined Dumbledore's side he had always known that he would die somehow before his time.

----

Harry threw his invisibility cloak on and quickly before a Death Eater walked by. He looked up at the stage and felt his chest tighten slightly at what Snape had said. Standing close to Ron and Hermione, Harry pulled out his wand and held it tightly.

"You two stay here; I have a plan… when the diversion goes off make sure to get out of here." Harry whispered before slipping past the Death Eater and making his way over to Fred and George who were standing across the room with their bag of fireworks still.

_I'll have to thank Peeves for giving me the idea, if he could clear the potion classroom with an arm full of those fireworks think what a bag full will do. _Harry thought as he stood before Fred and George. "I need your help to cause a distraction" he whispered so he didn't freak the twins out.

"We'll be glad to help Harry, what do you need?" Fred whispered out of the corner of his mouth so he didn't tip anyone off to what was going on other than making Fred look like a complete nutter for talking to himself.

Harry smirked for a moment "remember when Peeves wrecked Snape's classroom last month with the fireworks he got his hands on. We're going to do the same thing hopefully to clear the Great Hall of the students in the confusion" Harry responded whispering the rest of the idea to the twins.

Fred swung the bag next to him and launched it the air, as the fireworks spilled out they were lit by the floating candles.

Soon the Great Hall was filled with small fireworks going off spreading chaos.

Older students took advantage of the mess and sent Death Eaters sprawling on the ground as the prefects from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff ushered the younger students out the destroyed doors of the Great Hall.

Ron and Hermione stood their ground as the younger students moved past them to escape the soon to start battle.

"We have always helped Harry we can't just run away" Hermione said pulling out her wand just in case a Death Eater tried to attack them. Ron nodded his head and pulled his wand out as well.

Teachers that had heard the noise from the teacher's lounge were ushering all the young students out to the grounds where Hagrid was waiting on the edge of the forbidden forest with a lantern.

Leading the students into the forest he came up to a large strangely placed bolder, knocking on it a door opened up revealing a hidden hideout. The young students packed in, the hideout was magically bigger on the inside to the same size of the Great Hall.

Draco and the rest of the Slytherins stood their ground and watch the head of their house receive his punishment for betraying the dark lord while the other students ran around like chickens. Out of the corner of his eye Draco saw something move. Looking over his shoulder there was nothing there.

The young man knew that his eyes were not playing tricks on him, something had run right by him but he just couldn't figure out what it was, returning his eyes to the stage he took in a deep breath.

Draco didn't want to watch his godfather be killed, it was hard to grasp that the man that had been like a second father to him had really been working for the muggle loving Dumbledore. The young Slytherin was torn between yelling out and earning a spot next to his godfather or staying silent and watching Severus die in a flash of light.

Severus caught his breath as stared down the dark lord before him. For the first time in years since he was a child Snape felt fear run through him.

Raising his wand again Voldemort used Crucio again as he walked to the edge of the stage and looked at the Slytherins looking up at him.

"All of you are devout followers; as such you are witnessing here what will happen to you try to betray me. My reward for disloyalty is death. Let this be a lesson to all of my followers" Voldemort said.

Turning back to Severus the dark lord removed the Crutciatus curse; he raised his wand again to perform the killing curse and show that no one lived after crossing him.

Before he could stop himself Draco's mouth opened and he yelled. "Don't kill him" Draco cried out, quickly covering his mouth the young Malfoy's eyes were wide in shock that he would cry out like that.

Voldemort looked down at the blonde. "I know it's hard to accept, but it must be done young Draco he did betray us all" the dark lord said with a smirk. Draco uncovered his mouth.

"No I meant why not let someone else do it since it is a special day my lord" Draco said calmly, he took in a deep breath trying to keep himself calm. Ever since he was a child Draco always felt nervous talking directly to anyone in power even his own father.

Voldemort's smirk grew wider "Ah yes… I almost forgot what today was, you are quite right my dear boy. Today is very special to many of us and a bad memory for others. I was defeated on this day thirteen years ago and someone special was born also." the dark lord remarked looking over at Circe giving a genuine smile.

"Come up here my dear and do the honor, it is your birthday. You may think of this as my gift, too bad it wasn't Potter standing here." He said stepping back and allowing the girl to stand before Snape.

Circe reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand. "We trusted you, now everyone will learn that when you cross the dark lord that they will pay with their life." She said pushing some of her long black hair back over her shoulder.

"Good bye, you won't be missed now, Avada Ke…" A loud bang filled the air. Circe looked at her wand "chicken?" she said quizzically, without her knowledge during the chaos Fred and George and switched her wand with a fake wand prototype they had created.

Snape let the breath he had been holding out; mentally he thanked whoever had switched Circe's wand.

Knowing that soon his death almost came from a thirteen year old child the potion master could laugh if he was the type of person to laugh.

------

Another loud bang quickly filled the air as the doors to the entrance hall burst open revealing someone that made Harry feel like things were going to get better very soon.

Albus Dumbledore stood in the archway of the entrance hall doors his wand drawn. Behind him stood Professors Lupin and McGonagall, Sirius, Hagrid and his pink umbrella, and many people that Harry had never seen before in his life.

Death Eaters soon swarmed on the new arrivals quickly wands blazing. Students ducked under tables for protection as spells started flying around the room bouncing off the giant pumpkins that sat on tables smiling with crookedly cut smiles.

Dumbledore laughed as he stunned and jinxed Death Eaters, Hagrid pointed his umbrella at a trio of Death Eaters that seemed to think they could take him.

With a smaller bang they were thrown across the room and against the wall where they fell to the ground in a heap.

Harry used this moment of confusion to make his way to the stage and try to help the one professor that made his life so hard.

Just as he got close enough he walked into someone. Feeling his stomach drop Harry looked up at Lucius Malfoy just as his invisibility cloak was ripped off and thrown aside. "It seems you finally decided to join the party Potter." Lucius said as his hand shot forward and wrapped around Harry's throat.

His grey eyes seemed like ice as they locked with Harry's. Even with orders to bring Potter alive to the dark lord Lucius wanted to take the advantage and squeeze the life out of the boy who lived. He knew it wouldn't take much force with such a scrawny boy, a quick twist and he could be done with even if it was as low as acting like a muggle to kill Harry.

Grabbing onto the arm in front of him, Harry tried to fight as he slowly passed out from lack of oxygen.

"We can't have you passing out yet Potter. There are strict orders that you are to be kept alive, even though I wish to kill you now and be done with you." the elder Malfoy remarked as he threw Harry back against the base of the stage.

Closing his eyes Harry felt his head split in pain when he felt someone pull him to his feet, he knew it had to be only one person. Slowly opening his eyes he fought to look through the blinding pain.

"Well I'm glad you showed up Potter, I was hoping to prove myself tonight to my family. To think I get to finish you off." A voice said as Harry felt someone grab the other end of his wand and try to take it from him.

With a strained laugh Harry forced his eyes to focus, slowly two figures came into view before him Voldemort standing behind Circe who was trying to de-wand him. "Why do you want to impress him so badly?" Harry asked ignoring the pain trying to split his head in half.

Circe smirked as she finally pulled the wand out of Harry's hand. "I'm sure your mudblood friend would have figured it out by now, I'm not trying to impress anyone tonight. It's my birthright to be standing here before you. Think very hard Potter you may surprise yourself when you finally figure it out." Circe said as she looked Harry's wand over carefully.

"Mr. Potter, now I can finally be rid of you… but I have decided that I will pass on the honor of your death to my heir... my sweet, darling daughter Circe Persephone Riddle Malfoy" Voldemort said placing his hand on Circe's shoulder.

Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times, all the evidence flashed through his mind. He knew that what Voldemort said was true.

_The snakes, when the snakes came to protect her I should have figured it out then__, but her being in Slytherin, wanting to kill me everything… _Harry thought. "So you were the one who poisoned my drink that day I almost died?" he asked hotly.

Circe smirked and twirled Harry's wand around her fingers "guilty, I'm also the one informed on that traitor up there." She said looking at Harry making sure to lock eyes with him. "Luck may have saved dear old Snape but you're the famous Harry Potter you're the one that saves the magical world from my father… there is no one who will save you."

Snape stood rooted to the spot on the stage as he looked down at Harry on the floor. Pulling his wand out he looked up at the bats as they flew around the ceiling in large black clouds. "Oppugno" he roared as the large cloud of bats swarmed down and attacked Voldemort and Circe.

Harry closed his eyes as he felt something grab him and pull him under the curtain that lined the base of the stage behind him. In the dim wand light Harry could just make out Ron, Hermione and a large dog in the shadows.

Thanking whatever lucky stars were watching over him Harry gave a small sigh.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you three. We can't stay here though we have to leave before someone looks for me." Harry said leading his friends through the darkness to the back of the stage area where it was safe. Spells were flying everywhere; many Death Eaters had fled when Dumbledore arrived.

Hermione moved over to Harry and gave him a quick hug "Ron and I got scared when we saw what was happening, if it wasn't for professor Snape, Harry you would be dead right now." The busy haired girl said in near hysterics. The boy who lived sat quietly for a moment wrapping his mind around what his friend said.

Sirius moved over and nuzzled against Harry and whimpered sadly. Harry looked over at his god father with worry. "What's going on? Ron cleared his throat "You see Harry, Professor Lupin got grabbed by a couple Death Eaters and they made off with him before anyone could stop them." The red head said as the four sat hidden from the world in the shadows.

Looking over at his god father again Harry sighed softly" don't worry Sirius we'll get him back, I promise" he said reassuringly. The large black dog let out a small howl of pain before lying down on the stone floor.

---------Dumbledore stood in the open area between him and Voldemort "I won't fight you Tom, but I do ask that you leave this school right now and take your horrid followers with you, I would also like to have my Defense against the Dark Arts teacher back as well."

Voldemort smirked "You will only get two out of your three requests" he said as the Death Eaters around the Great Hall disaperated, Lucius Malfoy have been given the task of bring Snape along as well Voldemort cleared the hall as he disaperated to his hideout for now.

Soon the Great Hall was back to somewhat normalcy. Teaches made sure to help the older students who were injured to the hospital wing.

Circe stood alone in front of Dumbledore where her father had left her behind "Are you going to send me to Azkaban for trying to kill the boy who lived?" she asked. Dumbledore gave a soft smile and shook his head

"Oh no my dear, Azkaban is a horrible place, I'm going to do something that will cause more of an impact and show you the error in your ways." Dumbledore said calmly walking over to Circe and placing his hand on her shoulder.

--------

After restoring order to the school Dumbledore had the students sit at the replaced house tables while he spoke to them.

"As you have seen tonight, Voldemort has returned to power and even returned to Hogwarts tonight. I have gotten owls saying that in many dangerous times that Hogwarts should close, but that is not the case here. I have been asked to keep the school open and create safer barriers. Students who would like to go home I am declaring a small break, for the next two weeks any student that goes home and does not wish to return is allowed to do so, though I urge you to come back so that everyone here may one day make a difference so that the past does not repeat itself." The headmaster said standing before the students before him.

Harry sat quietly replaying in his mind Snape actually saving his life again. Next to him Sirius sat his large furry head resting on the table, his eyes seeming to have dulled to nothing. Harry knew that the next two weeks were going to be the most dangerous of his life. In his head he had all ready started on a plan to find and rescue professors Lupin and Snape.

Ron and Hermione looked over at Harry "I hope you're not planning to go alone?" Hermione asked as she moved a bit closer to her friend so they wouldn't be over heard.

Nodding his head Harry stood up as the rest of the school was dismissed to their respected common rooms.

Going up the marble staircase Harry knew that he had to first locate where Snape and Lupin were before he would go off to find them.

"Don't worry Sirius… I won't leave you behind. We'll find professor Lupin together." He remarked entering the Gryffindor common room and making his way up the stairs to the boy's dorm his god father in tow.

Looking out the window at the night sky a passing thought crossed Harry's mind as he wondered where Snape was at that very moment and even if he would be able to find him in time to save his life. Closing his eyes Harry tried to remember the feeling he had when he heard Snape say that he would die then give him up to the dark lord.

Once again the tight feeling in his chest happened at the thought of Snape actually caring enough about him to die.

_Oh my god I thi__nk I might have a crush on Snape,_ Harry thought opening his eyes and sitting up in shock.

-----------

Severus slowly opened his eyes and allowed them to readjust to the dim lighting around him, looking to his right he could see Lupin lying on the floor next to him breathing softly under the effects of a sleeping drought it seemed.

_From the looks of this room no one has lived here for quite some time, or no one has bothered to keep house around here even. _Snape thought getting to his feet slowly; he knew right away that his wand was gone, escape would have been too easy if he still had his wand.

Slowly making his way over to the window Severus felt his muscles scream in pain from the Crutciatus curse that had been performed on him. With his body barely able to move with his normal grace Snape looked pathetic, he was glad that no one could see him so weak at the moment.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake Severus" a voice said from the darkness that made the potion master stiffen.

Lucius walked out of the shadows, his eyes were livid as he stood before his old friend. "I never would have suspected you to betray the dark lord, and to think I trusted you enough to be my son's godfather." The elder Malfoy said his wand gripped tightly in his hand. "What sort have lies have you been filling his head with?" he asked moving closer to Snape.

Standing his ground the potion master held his head up "you have nothing to fear Lucius, I never filled with his head with anything other my potion lessons and the occasional talk about what he wants to do as a career after school." Severus said truthfully.

Lucius stood there sizing up what Severus had said to him. "Well then is it true that you have feelings for Potter? Now why is that, because he has the same eyes as his mudblood mother or that unruly hair of his father or maybe both?" the blonde said smirking. "No matter I'm sure he will come to save you from the dark lord, and then you can watch him die slowly and painfully, the dark lord wants him to suffer, he says the killing curse is just too quick of a death for Dumbledore's golden boy."

Snape stood stock still and kept tight lipped; he wasn't going to give Lucius the joy of getting a reaction out of him.

_Do not even think of__ trying to rescue me__ Potter__…coming here is suicide, and for your information Lucius it isn't his eyes or hair… It is for just being himself and not looking like anyone else._ Snape thought to himself knowing that his thoughts were safe from his old friend.

Finally tearing his gaze away Snape looked out the window at the dark sky over the grounds of Malfoy manor.

--------

In the Slytherin common room Draco leaned against the cool stone wall as the rest of his house was busy continuing his cousin's birthday party. He was in deep thought about his god father; Draco knew that he was going to be in trouble if his father found out what he was thinking. Moving from his spot the young Malfoy slipped out of the common room and made his way up through the school to the stone gargoyle that blocked the entrance to the headmaster's office. Sighing softly Draco turned away from the statue "What am I thinking?" he asked himself softly.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about Draco?" Dumbledore asked calmly looking at the boy with kindness. "I'm sure that you would like to speak in private, why don't you come up to my office" the headmaster said not taking no for an answer as he led Draco to the staircase and into his office where the soft whirring of objects filled their ears.

Moving away from the headmaster Draco walked over to Fawkes and looked at him closely; letting out a sigh Draco reached forward and stroked the bird's head for a moment before he spoke. "I want to help in getting my god father back, he is a good man and I understand what he was trying to do; you must understand that if you accept my help and my family finds out that I have helped you I will be disowned." Draco said calmly.

Dumbledore nodded his head "I know that you are risking everything to come here and say that you would throw your whole life away. Draco you may not see it but you have matured into a young man, choosing for yourself and not following what your father wants you to do. I am very proud of you and I'm sure that in time you will appreciate what your decision will do for the future." The headmaster said with a smile.

Draco looked over at the headmaster and nodded "I understand that all ready, but if Potter asks you better not tell him the truth. I would like to keep some dignity before everyone in Slytherin finds out I sold the dark lord out to you. I would like others to think I was coerced into helping you" Draco said coolly as he walked over to the oak doors. "I assume that during this scheduled break is when you plan on going?" he asked not bothering to look at Dumbledore.

"Yes…I'm sure you figured it out that Harry and a few others will be joining us in our quest. I hope that you and Harry can put aside your rivalry till we return to school grounds" he remarked.

With a small laugh Draco opened the door "I'll try, but you know how Potter can be" he said leaving the office and making his way back to his common room.


End file.
